Songs That Remind You Of Twilight!
by EmbraceHappiness
Summary: have you ever heard of songs that made you remind you of Twilight? well then review if you have any songs or also PM me
1. Destiny

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE SONGS!! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!!**

**Destiny. By:Jim Brickman.**

What if I never knew  
What if I never found you  
I never had this feeling in my heart

How did this come to be  
I don't know how you found me  
But from the moment I saw you  
Deep inside my heart I knew

Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
Ill give my love to have and hold  
And as far as i can see  
You were always meant to be  
My destiny

I wanted someone like you  
Someone that I could hold on to  
And give my love until the end  
Of time

But forever was just a word (just a word)  
Something I'd only heard about  
But now you're always there for me  
When you say forever I believe

Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I'll give my love to have and hold  
And as far as I can see  
You were always meant to be  
My destiny

Maybe all we need  
Is just a little faith  
Cuz baby I believe  
That love will find a way

Heyyyyyyyy

Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I'll give my love to have and hold  
And as far as I can see  
From now until eternity  
You were always meant to be  
My destiny

You're my destiny  
Yeahh yeahh

* * *


	2. Glory Of Love

**DISCLAIMER:I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SONGS THEY BELONG TO THEIR GREAT OWNERS!!**

**Peter Cetera-Glory Of Love.**

Tonight it's very clear  
As we're both lying here  
There's so many things I want to say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone

Sometimes I just forget  
Say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't wanna lose you  
I could never make it alone

I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love

You'll keep me standing tall  
You'll help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone

I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love

Just like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away

I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We're gonna live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love

We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love

We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love


	3. Animal I Have Become

**DISCLAIMER:I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE SONGS THEY BELONG TO THEIR TALENTED OWNERS!!**

**Animal I Have Become-3 Days Grace.**

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the long wait of some story, been busy. so what do you people think of these songs? review for more songs, i'd put anything up.**


	4. Love Like This

**BEFORE I COULD CONTINUE THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO bella-black13. ) CLAPS**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN THESE SONGS OR TWILIGHT.**

**LOVE LIKE THIS. BY:NATASHA BEDINGFIELD. FEAT. SEAN KINGSTON**

Oh…  
Never find a love like this  
Oh…  
Never find a love like this

We go back so far,  
swingin in your back yard,  
all the things that we used to do  
We were cool back in high school  
ooh I really liked you,  
must have been your attitude.

That's why you keep on runnin  
in and out of my mind.  
As the years they'll roll by,  
Baby, now I know why  
I keep comin back to you.

You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this  
Let me hear you say  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this

Well this life tried to keep us apart  
you keep callin me back to your heart  
Let me hear you say  
arent you glad you found me,  
wrap you all around me,  
never find a love like this.

All the guys tried to take me,  
you're the one who saved me,  
I feel like I owe you my life.  
And as strange as it may seem,  
I'll go if you take me  
home and lent to sacrifice.

That's why you keep on runnin  
in and out of my mind.  
As the years, they'll roll by,  
it's not hard to know why  
I keep comin' back to you.

You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this  
Let me hear you say  
Now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this.

Cause this life tried to keep us apart,  
you keep calling me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
aren't you glad you found me,  
wrap you all around me,  
never find a love like this.

May never find a love, love, love a love like this,  
that still make me think about my middle school kiss.  
I sit here in this chair and I wish  
for you not to leave me now.  
My friends they always told me  
not to make you my wifey,  
man they was putting you down.  
And now they see we rollin,  
me and you, we strollin,  
they don't wanna come around.

Let me hear you say,  
you're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this.

When this life tries to keep us apart,  
you keep callin me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap you all around me,  
never find a love like this,

Oh… Never find a love like this…  
When this life tried to keep us apart,  
you keep callin me back to your heart,  
Let me hear you say,  
Oh… Never find a love like this.  
Oh… Never find a love like this


	5. Good Enough

**BEFORE I CAN CONTINUE THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Yami416. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!! )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE BEAUTIFULLY WRITTEN SONGS OR TWILIGHT.**

**GOOD ENOUGH. BY:EVANESCENCE.**

Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.

Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no.


	6. All That I'm Living For

**THIS SONG IS ONCE AGAIN DEDICATED TO Yami416. ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SONGS OR TWILIGHT. ALL I OWN ARE SOME BOOKMARKS, AN MP3 PLAYER, BOOKS, AND KNITTING MATERIAL. LOL**

**ALL THAT I'M LIVING FOR. BY: EVANESCENCE.**

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.

I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart.

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again.

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,  
To be the one.  
I could have run forever,  
But how far would I have come  
Without mourning your love?

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door,  
My ghosts are gaining on me.


	7. Victims Of Love

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Holli**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THESE SONGS. )**

**VICTIMS OF LOVE. BY:GOOD CHARLOTTE.**

Oh oh oh oh oh (x6)

In the beginning  
I tried to warn you  
You play with fire  
It's gonna burn you  
And here we are now  
Same situation  
You never listen  
I never listen

Now I'm thinking of a way that I can make an escape  
It's got me caught up in a web and my hearts the prey  
Do you really wanna throw your heart away, away, away

Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybody's been wound by somebody before  
You can change, but you'll always come back for more  
It's a game and we're all just victims of love  
Don't try to fight it  
Victims of love  
You can't decide it  
Victims of love  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Victims of love  
Oh oh oh oh oh

Now you're back  
Track you're running away  
Cause it just happened again  
And you just wanted to win  
Trying your best not to let yourself go cold, so cold  
Now you've figured out the things you thought you wanted to say  
But when you open up your mouth they don't come out that way  
Are you really gonna throw your heart away, away, away

Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybody's been wound by somebody before  
You can change, but you'll always come back for more  
It's a game and we're all just victims of love  
Don't try to fight it  
Victims of love  
You can't decide it  
Victims of love  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Victims of love  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Victims of love

In the beginning  
I tried to warn you  
You play with fire  
It's gonna burn you  
And here we are now  
Same situation  
You never listen...  
I never listen

Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybody's been wound by somebody before  
You can change but you'll always come back for more  
It's a game and we're all just victims of love  
Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybody's been hurt by somebody before  
You can change, but you'll always come back for more  
It's a game and we're all just victims of love

Don't try to fight it  
Victims of love  
You can't decide it  
Victims of love  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Victims of love  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Victims of love


	8. Deeper

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Holli. THANK YOU FOR THE NICE MEANINGFUL SONGS. )**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THESE SONGS. 0**

**DEEPER. BY:ALEXZ JOHNSON. **

If we don't talk  
That's okay  
Cause I hear everything  
That you say  
You got my heart to mend to you  
A hole that hurts inside  
It shows  
And you can't hide  
But if we open up  
We'll break through

You and I go deeper  
Down below where no one sees it  
When you close your eyes  
And just believe it  
You and I go deeper  
Where everything's unspoken  
And the world seems so wide open  
To me now

You got broken once before  
Closed your heart up  
And said no more  
We were trying not to fall  
Afraid of letting go  
Wait until we know now

You and I go deeper  
Down below where no one sees it  
When you close your eyes  
And just believe it  
You and I go deeper  
Where everything's unspoken  
And the world seems so wide open  
To me now

And the morning shines much brighter to me  
Somehow, maybe this can last forever  
If we fight off what we feel  
And you love me like I know you will

You and I go deeper  
Down below where no one sees it  
When you close your eyes  
And just believe it  
You and I go deeper  
Where everything's unspoken  
And the world seems so wide open  
To me

You and I go deeper  
Down below where no one sees it  
When you close your eyes  
And just believe it  
You and I go deeper  
Where everything's unspoken  
And the world seems so wide open  
To me now


	9. Forever To Bleed

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO lil miz alice. IT'S TRUE WHEN I WAS LISTENING TO IT, IT KINDA DID REMIND ME OF NEW MOON;JACOB AND BELLA'S RELANTIONSHIP. IT'S LIKE WHEN JACOB DIDN'T WANT TO TALK WITH HER ABOUT THE WEREWOLVES, THAT'S WHY HE FEELS SELFISH. GREAT SONG CHOSE! )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THIS SONG BEYONCE DOES THOUGH, AND SHE'S A GREAT SINGER.**

**FOREVER TO BLEED. BY:BEYONCE.**

You're all alone, and I did this  
I got no one else to blame  
You didn't know I was a risk  
And it's such a crying shame

How you gave me all of you  
And wanted nothing else from me  
But to make some time for you  
But all I made you was lonely

I couldn't see but now I know  
That I acted selfishly  
I should've known that I let you down  
Caused you so much misery  
Forever to bleed, Forever to bleed  
Forever to bleed, Forever to bleed

I should've been there, I should've been there  
I should've been there, I should've been there

All of the times you used to cry  
Because I would let you down  
I'm losing time, I should've tried  
A little more to be around

But I didn't know you that were hurting  
I was just too blind  
Only thing I know for certain  
Another you I'll never find

I couldn't see but now I know  
That I acted selfishly  
I should've known that I let you down  
Caused you so much misery  
Forever to bleed, Forever to bleed  
Forever to bleed, Forever to bleed

I should've been there (ooO0Oo), I should've been there (ooO0Oo)  
I should've been there (ooO0Oo), I should've been there (ooO0Oo)

I'm filled with regret, I'm gonna tip  
And sew/soak myself in misery  
Now in your life I'll take more time  
No more yearning without me

But it hurts to think of you  
All by yourself and now I see  
And I apologize for all the times  
I left you home waiting for me

I couldn't see but now I know  
That I acted selfishly  
I should've known that I let you down  
Caused you so much misery  
Forever to bleed, Forever to bleed  
Forever to bleed, Forever to bleed

I'm gonna be there (I'm gonna be there)  
I'm gonna be there (I'm gonna be there)  
I'm gonna be there (I'm gonna be there)  
I'm gonna be there

I'm gonna be there (I'm gonna be there)  
I'm gonna be there (I'm gonna be there)  
I'm gonna be there (I'm gonna be there)  
I'm gonna be there

REVIEW!! I LOVE LISTENING TO THESE NEW SONGS! SO INTERESTING! )


	10. Kiss The Rain

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO beautifulxmess. OMC!! THIS SONG IS GREAT, I ALMOST CRIED WHEN I HEARD IT. IT IS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT FOR HOW BELLA FEELS IN NEW MOON. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THESE SONGS!**

**PIANO BY: YIRUMA, SUNG BY:HIENIE**

I often close my eyes  
And I can see you smile  
You reach out for my hand  
And I'm woken from my dream  
Although your heart is mine  
Its hollow inside  
I never had your love  
And I never will

And every night  
I lie awake  
Thinking maybe you love me  
Like I've always loved you  
But how can you love me  
Like I loved you when  
You can't even look me straight in my eyes

I've never felt this way  
To be so in love  
To have someone there  
Yet feel so alone  
Aren't you supposed to be  
The one to wipe my tears  
The on to say that you would never leave

The waters calm and still  
My reflection is there  
I see you holding me  
But then you disappear  
All that is left of you  
Is a memory  
On that only, exists in my dreams

I don't know what hurts you  
But I can feel it too  
And it just hurts so much  
To know that I can't do a thing  
And deep down in my heart  
Somehow I just know  
That no matter what  
I'll always love you

So why am I still here in the rain..


	11. Give Me One More Reason To Stay Here

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO An LOTR Freak. THANK YOU KINDA FUNNY!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SONGS.**

**ONE MORE REASON TO STAY HERE. BY:TRACY CHAPMAN. **

Give me one reason to stay here - and I'll turn right back around  
Give me one reason to stay here - and I'll turn right back around  
Said I don't want leave you lonely  
You got to make me change my mind

Baby I got your number and I know that you got mine  
But you know that I called you, I called too many times  
You can call me baby, you can call me anytime  
But you got to call me

Give me one reason to stay here - and I'll turn right back around  
Give me one reason to stay here - and I'll turn right back around  
Said I don't want leave you lonely  
You got to make me change my mind

I don't want no one to squeeze me - they might take away my life  
I don't want no one to squeeze me - they might take away my life  
I just want someone to hold me and rock me through the night

This youthful heart can love you yes and give you what you need  
I said this youthful heart can love you and give you what you need  
But I'm too old to go chasing you around  
Wasting my precious energy

Give me one reason to stay here - and I'll turn right back around  
Give me one reason to stay here - and I'll turn right back around  
Said, I don't want leave you lonely  
You got to make me change my mind

Baby just give me one reason - Give me just one reason why  
Baby just give me one reason - Give me just one reason why I should stay  
Said I told you that I loved you  
And there ain't no more to say


	12. That's What You Get

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO paulinatheweena. I LOVE THIS BAND THEY ROCK ESPECIALLY ALL AROUND ME. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE SONG?**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SONG.**

**THAT'S WHAT YOU GET. BY:PARAMORE. **

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.


	13. Taking Over Me

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO MY SISTER WHO REALLY LOVES EVANESCENCE, AND KEEPS BOTHERING ME, NO OFFENSE SIS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THESE SONGS!**

**TAKING OVER ME. BY:EVANESCENCE.**

you don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream I do...

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me


	14. Snuggle Song

**SORRY I ALWAYS LOVED THIS SONG!IT REMINDS ME OF ALL THE THINGS I LOVE, REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I WISH I OWNED THIS SONG,IT'S JUST SO CUTE, BUT I DON'T! (**

**SNUGGLE SONG. BY:SCHNUFFLE BUNNY.**

You are my sweetest love, this love...  
I always wanna hug,  
Because I really love you,  
The world just has to know.  
I'll do anything for you,  
There is nothing I wouldn't do.  
Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
With you I always want to be.

La la la la...

My love is deep and true  
I'd be lost if not with you  
So long it would have been  
If not for you and me  
I'll do anything for you,  
There is nothing I wouldn't do.  
Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
With you I always want to be.

La la la la...

Our feelings are so strong  
And our hearts will beat as one  
Another ending story  
Is what I have with you  
I'll do anything for you,  
There is nothing I wouldn't do.  
Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
With you I always want to be.

La la la la...

You are my sweetest love,  
This love I always wanna hug, because I really love you,  
The world just has to know.  
I'll do anything for you,  
There is nothing I wouldn't do.  
Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me, with you I always want to be.


	15. Lips Like Morphine

**SORRY ANOTHER SONG I JUST HAD TO PUT HERE. CAN YOU IMAGINE EDWARD SINGING THIS SONG. LMFAO!! SORRY REALLY RANDOM, BUT I THINK IT IS SOMETHING HE WOULD SING. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR KILL HANNAH'S GREATEST SONG!**

**PS...I'M SORRY FOR WHO EVER'S NAME IS HANNAH, I HOPE YOU WON'T FEEL OFFENED CUZ HANNAH IN THIS BAND NAME BROKE UP WITH THE LEAD SINGER AND HE WAS PRETTY UPSET, I MEAN WOULDN'T YOU BE, WELL NOT ENOUGH TO NAME SOMETHING 'KILL HANNAH'. **

**LIPS LIKE MORPHINE. BY:KILL HANNAH. **

I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Knock me out every time they touch me  
I wanna feel that kiss just crush me  
And break me down

Knock me out!  
Knock me out!

Cuz I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight

I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping  
I want to feel that lightning strike me  
And burn me down

Knock me out!  
Knock me out!

Cuz I've waited for all my life  
To behere with you tonight  
Just put me on my back  
Knock me out again

Oh, I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Knock me out everytime they touch me  
I want a girl with lips like morphine  
To knock me out

See I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight  
Just put me on my back  
Knock me out again.


	16. Clarie De Lune & River Flows In You

**OK ANOTHER OF MY RANDOM SONGS. BUT I THINK THIS IS LIKE BELLA'S LULLABY THAT EDWARD USED TO SING HER EVERY NIGHT. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR YIRUMA. **

**PS... THIS SONG DOESN'T HAVE ANY LYRICS, SO IF YOU WANT YOU CAN GO TO YOUTUBE AND TYPE IN YIRUMA RIVER FLOWS IN YOU, CUZ I KNOW IF I GIVE YOU THE LINK IT WON'T WORK AND PLUS IT SAID ON THE RADIO THAT YOUTUBE MIGHT HAVE SOME VIRUS, AND I DON'T WANT NO VIRUS. **

**SO LISTEN TO THE BEAUTIFUL POWER OF PIANO CLASSICAL MUSIC, AND WHILE YOUR AT IT YOU MIGHT AS WELL LISTEN TO CLARIE DE LUNE BY DEBUSSY OF COURSE, IT'S SO SOOTHING, SORRY I'M A CLASSICAL FREAK. **


	17. What I've Done

**OK SORRY AGAIN ANOTHER SONG FROM MYSELF, BUT I JUST LOVE LINKIN PARK, AND THIS ONE REMINDS ME OF WHEN EDWARD LEFT BELLA IN NEW MOON, THEN IN ECLIPSE HE REGRETS IT, SO HE PROBABLY THINKS WHAT HAVE I DONE TO HAVE BELLA STILL LOVE ME LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED.**

**DISCALIMER: EDWARD:COME ON DANI SAY IT! **

**ME: I...I...I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. **

**EDWARD:AND??**

**ME:THE SONGS!. HAPPY?**

**EDWARD:VERY! )**

**WHAT I'VE DONE. BY:LINKIN PARK.**

In this farewell there's no blood  
There's no alib  
Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand guys

So let mercy come  
And wash away

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands  
Of uncertainty

So let mercy come  
And wash away

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

For what I've done

I'll start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

What I've done

Forgiving what I've done


	18. What Hurts The Most

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO i-love-emmett-cullen.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T WON TWILIGHT OR THESE SONGS.**

**WHAT HURTS THE MOST. BY:CASCADA.**

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and i'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do


	19. My Happy Ending

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO i-love-emmett-cullen. THANK YOU! I LOVE THIS SONG!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T WON TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**MY HAPPY ENDING. BY:AVRIL LAVIGNE**

Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh,ohhhh

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead.  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted,(that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away

All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh,  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh ohh

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say (they say)  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (But so are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?(even know you?)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhhh


	20. She Will Be Loved

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO vampiregirl26. THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT IDEAS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS. **

**SHE WILL BE LOVED. BY:MAROON 5.**

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls


	21. One Sweet Love

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO vampiregirl26. NICE SONG!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOTHING EXCEPT A COPY OF TWILIGHT AND THE SERIES, AND A FEW CDS. **

**ONE SWEET LOVE. BY: SARA BAREILLES**

Just about the time the shadows call  
I undress my mind and dare you to follow  
Paint a portrait of my mystery  
Only close my eyes and you are here with me  
A nameless face to think I see  
To sit and watch the waves with me till they're gone  
A heart I'd swear I'd recognize is made out of  
My own devices...  
Could I be wrong?

The time that I've taken  
I pray is not wasted  
Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?

Sleepless nights you creep inside of me  
Paint your shadows on the breath that we share  
You take more than just my sanity  
You take my reason not to care.  
No ordinary wings I'll need  
The sky itself will carry me back to you  
The things I dream that I can do I'll open up  
The moon for you  
Just come down soon

The time that I've taken  
I pray is not wasted  
Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?  
Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking  
But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of  
One sweet love.

Savor the sorrow to soften the pain sip on  
The southern rain  
As I do, I don't look don't touch don't do anything  
But hope that there is a you.

The earth that is the space between,  
I'd banish it from under me...to get to you.  
Your unexpected love provides my solitary's  
Suicide...oh I wish I knew

The time that I've taken  
I pray is not wasted  
Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?  
Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking  
But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of  
One sweet love.


	22. Never Let This Go

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO vampiregirl26. PARAMORE ROCKS!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THESE SONGS. **

**NEVER LET THIS GO. BY:PARAMORE. **

Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much  
And never will I have to answer  
Again to anyone

Please don't get me wrong

Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

One day you'll get sick of  
saying that everything's alright  
And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending  
Just like I am tonight

Please don't get me wrong

Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

Let this go, let this go

But I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

And I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
That now I feel like I don't know you


	23. Check Yes Juliet

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO vampiregirl26. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THESE SONGS. **

**CHECK YES JULIET. BY: WE THE KINGS. **

Check yes Juliet  
are you with me  
rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
check yes Juliet  
kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
cause there's no turning back for us tonight

lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me

check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
wishing, wanting  
yours for the taking  
just sneak out  
and don't tell a soul goodbye  
check yes Juliet  
here's the countdown  
3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
now they can change the locks  
don't let them change your mind

lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me

we're flying through the night  
flying through the night  
way up high,  
the view from here is getting better with  
you by my side

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me.


	24. HeroHeroine

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO vampiregirl26. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GREAT SONGS I ENJOY PUTTING THEM OUT, I ESPECIALLY LOVE LISTENING TO NEW MUSIC!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THESE SONGS. **

**HERO/HEROINE. BY:BOYS LIKE GIRLS. **

It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded


	25. Numb

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO lil miz alice. ONCE AGAIN GREAT SONG, WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!? LINKIN PARK ROCKS! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS. **

**NUMB. BY:LINKIN PARK.**

I'm tired of being what you want me to be,  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
i Don't know what you are expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware,  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you ooooo  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware,  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be


	26. Crawling

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO lil miz alice. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE BRILLIANT SONG IDEAS. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THESE SONGS. **

**CRAWLING. BY:LINKIN PARK.**

Crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
its haunting how I can't seem...

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing confusing what is real

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming,confusing what is real  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling,confusing what is real.


	27. Lacrymosa

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO lil mmiz alice. OH I KNOW MOST OF THE EVANESCENCESONGS DO REMIND ME OF TWILIGHT ALSO. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T WON TWILIGHT OR THESE SONGS. **

**LACRYMOSA. BY:EVANESCENCE.**

Out on your own  
cold and alone again  
can this be what you really wanted, baby?

(Lacrymosa)  
Blame it on me  
(Dies illa)  
set your guilt free  
Lacrymosa)  
nothing can hold you back now

Now that you're gone  
I feel like myself again  
grieving the things I can't repair and willing...

(lacrymosa)  
To let you blame it on me  
(Dies illa)  
and set your guilt free  
(Lacrymosa)  
I don't want to hold you back now love

I can't change who I am  
not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me  
and in this short life,  
there's no time to waste on giving up  
my love wasn't enough

(Lacrymosa)  
And you can blame it on me  
(Dies illa)  
just set your guilt free, honey  
(Lacrymosa)  
I don't want to hold you back now love


	28. Your Guardian Angel

**I DEDICATE THIS SONG TO dragon -Twilight. I LIKE THIS SONG TOO. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THESE SONGS.**

**YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL. BY: THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS.**

When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm stronger, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay,  
It's okay,  
It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay

Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here!

Whoa-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey! (grey! grey! )

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!


	29. Breath

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO dragon-Twilight. **

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**BREATH. BY: BREAKING BENJAMIN**

see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like.

Is it over yet, in my head?

I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.

Is it over yet? I can't win.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

This will be all over soon.  
Pour salt into the open wound.

Is it over yet? Let me in.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating.

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.


	30. God Must Have Spent A Little More

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Number-1-Twilighters. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GREAT SONGS, BUT I'M ONLY GOING TO BUT UP ONE A DAY, CUZ MY SCHOOL HAS OFFICIALLY STARTED.**

**DISCLAMIER:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**GOD MUST HAVE SPENT A LITTLE MORE TIME ON YOU. BY:ALABAMA.**

Can this be true? tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete, I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like Im losing control?  
Never knew that love could feel like this,  
And you changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me theres an angel?  
Its a miracle

Your love is like a river peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret that I could never keep  
When I look into your eyes I know that its true  
God must of spent a little more time on you

In all of creation, all things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold when you came in this world  
And Im trying hard to figure out just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child  
Thats deep inside, leaves me purified


	31. How Do I Live

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Number-1-Twilighters.**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT OR SONGS RELATED.**

**HOW DO I LIVE. BY LEEAN RIMES. **

How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,

And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?

If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

How do I live without you?

How do I live without you baby?


	32. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Number-1-Twilighters**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SONGS OR TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN HTE EYES. BY: JONAS BROTHERS. **

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.


	33. I'll Be

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Number-1-Twilighters. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T WON TWILIGHT OR SONGS. **

**I'LL BE. BY: EDWIN MCcAIN**

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Chorus:  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

Repeat Chorus

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said


	34. Fall

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Number-1-Twilghters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN.**

**FALL. BY:CLAY WALKER.**

Hold up there you go again  
Puttin on that smile again  
Even though I know you?ve had a bad day  
Doin this and doin that  
Always puttin? yourself last  
A whole lotta give and not enough take

But you can only be strong so long before you break?

So fall go on and fall apart

Complimentary  
"Fall"  
Ringtone

Download ClaWalker Ringtones

-->  
Fall into these arms of mine  
Ill catch you every time you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt every fear every worry every tear  
Im right here  
Baby fall

Forget about the world tonight  
All that?s wrong and all that?s right  
Lay your head on my shoulder let it fade away

And if you wanna let go baby its okay

these lyrics are found on  
Fall go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
Ill catch you every time you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear  
Im right here  
Baby fall

Hold on hold on hold on to me...

Fall go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
Ill catch you every time you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear  
Im right here  
Baby fall


	35. When You Lie Next To Me

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Number-1-Twilighters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**WHEN YOU LIE NEXT TO ME. BY: KELLY COFFEY**

Maybe tonight  
We could close the door and lock ourselves inside  
Take time to feel  
I don't want to miss the chance to be so real  
The days all fly away, and I forget the truth  
Everything that matters is in this room

When you lie next to me  
Breathin' the air I breathe  
We don't have to speak  
And just be (whoa)  
Our love's a precious thing  
Don't wanna waste a day  
Or one more minute  
Without you in it  
Life is so sweet  
When you lie next to me  
(When you lie next to me)

My heart is yours  
And every part of me still wants to give you more  
More time to love  
'Cause you never know when life will leave us  
I want to take in all the beauty here, oh  
Let the world around us just disappear


	36. How Strong Are You Now

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Number-1-Twilighters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN**

**HOW STRONG ARE YOU NOW. BY: RASCAL FLATTS**

When she told you goodbye  
You didn't flinch  
When she looked back  
You didn't even budge an inch  
You stood there like stone  
But now that she's gone

How strong are you now  
Without her around  
You can't even keep one little bitty tear  
From fallin' down  
Tell me how strong are you know

Before she left you told yourself  
It can't hurt that much  
Now you're doubled over  
Like you took a punch  
No, she ain't coming back  
Tell me how much can you take of that

Tell me how strong are you now - yeah  
How strong are you now - oh, oh  
What's that rule you live by  
You say tough guys never cry  
But how strong are you now


	37. Love You Out Loud

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Number-1-Twilighters**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN**

**LOVE YOU OUT LOUD. BY:RASCAL FLATTS**

I, I've always been a little shy  
I've always been the quiet type till now  
And I, I, I, I never let my feelings show  
I never let anybody know  
Just how much I was so deep in love  
But now that you're in my arms

I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud

You keep bringing out the free in me  
What you do to my heart just makes me melt  
And I, I, I, I don't think I can resist  
But I've never been one to kiss and tell  
Our love is true can't be subdued  
So I'm gonna let out a yell

Bridge  
Baby, I want the whole world to see  
Just how good your love looks on me

Baby, I love to love you out loud  
Yeah, I love to love you out loud


	38. Not A Day Goes By

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Number-1-Twilighters**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS**

**NOT A DAY GOES BY. BY:LONESTAR**

Got a picture of you I carry in my heart  
Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark  
Got a memory of you I carry in my soul  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold  
If you asked me how I'm doin' I'd say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night  
Thinkin' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right  
And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark  
Wishin' you were next to me, with your head against my heart  
If you asked me how I'm doing I'd say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days  
Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by


	39. Ordinary Day

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Roses en FleuR. THANK YOU!! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**ORDINARY DAY. BY VANESSA CARLTON**

Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.


	40. Twilght

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Roses en Fleur**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS**

**TWILIGHT. BY:VANESSA CARTON**

I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight

And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight

Never cared never wanted  
Never sought to see what flaunted  
So on purpose so in my face Couldn't see beyond my own place  
And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold  
But you taught me I could change Whatever came within these shallow days

And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen

As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead  
It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and  
I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real  
But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed

And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight

I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right  
I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight

And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight...


	41. One Fine Wire

**THIS SONG IS DEDCIATED TO Roses en Fleur.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONG**

**ONE FINE WIRE. BY:COLBIE CAILLAT.**

I try so many times  
but it's not taking me  
and it seems so long ago  
that I used to believe  
and I'm so lost inside of my head  
and crazy  
but I cant get out of it  
I'm just stumbling

And I'm juggling all the thoughts in my head  
I'm juggling and my fears on fire  
but I'm listening as it evolves in my head  
I'm balancing on one fine wire

And I remember the time my balance was fine  
and I was just walking on one fine wire  
I remember the time my balance was fine  
and I was just walking on one fine wire  
but It's frayed at both the ends  
and I'm slow unraveling

Life plays so many games inside of me  
and I've had some distant cries, following  
and their entwined between the night and sun beams  
I wish I were free from this pain in me

And I'm juggling all the thoughts in my head  
I'm juggling and my fears on fire  
but I'm listening as it evolves in my head  
I'm balancing on one fine wire

And I remember the time my balance was fine  
and I was just walking on one fine wire  
I remember the time my balance was fine  
and I was just walking on one fine wire  
but it's frayed at both the ends  
and I'm slow unraveling

And I'm juggling all the thoughts in my head  
I'm juggling and my fears on fire  
but I'm listening as it evolves in my head  
I'm balancing on one fine wire...


	42. Black Roses Red

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Alice. THANK YOU FITS PERFECTLY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS**

**BLACK ROSES RED. BY:ALANA GRACE. **

Can I ask you a question please?  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly, I'm standing here  
afraid I'll be betrayed...  
As twisted as it seems  
I only feel love when it's in my dreams  
so let in the morning the light and let the darkness fade away

Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?

La Da Da  
la Da Da  
la da da  
oooooooh

La Da Da  
la Da Da  
oooooooh  
la da da ooh

Drowing in my lonliness  
how long must I hold my breath?  
So much emptiness inside  
I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
my one last tear has come and gone  
I'm dying to let your love rain down on me...

Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Cause Im feeling like I've never known love...  
Im feeling like I've never known love...  
Im feeling like I've never known love...  
Yeah Im feeling like I've never known love...  
Im feeling like I've never known love...  
Im feeling like I've never known love...

La Da Da  
la Da Da  
la Da Da  
oooooh  
la da da oh

Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Cause Im feeling like I've never known love...  
Im feeling like I've never known love...  
Im feeling like I've never known love...  
Yeah Im feeling like I've never known love...  
Im feeling like I've never known love...  
Im feeling like I've never known love...  
Cause Im feeling like I've never known love...  
Im feeling like I've never known love...  
Im feeling like I've never known love...  
Im feeling like I've never known love...  
Im feeling like I've never known love...  
Im feeling like I've never known love...


	43. Vulnerable

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO alicesixteen. THANK YOU! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**VULNERABLE. BY: SECONDHAND SERENADE.**

Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
Because its cold outside cold outside its cold outside  
Share with me the secrets that you kept in  
Because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside

And your slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that your scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care

Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible

I was born to tell you I love you  
Isn't that a song already?  
I get a B in originality  
And it's true I can't go on without you  
Your smile makes me see clear  
If you could only see in the mirror what I see

And you're slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that you're scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care

Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible

Slow down girl -- you're not going anywhere  
Just wait around and see  
Maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything  
Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone, anything, I promise I can be what you need

Tell me tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible


	44. Vida La Vida

**THIS OSNG IS DEDICATED TO jellydogt. THANK YOU MY FRIEND LOVES THAT SONG I MADE A CD FOR HER AND PUT IT THERE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T O0WN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**VIDA LA VIDA. BY:COLDPLAY.**

I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sweep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own  
I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"  
One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Catholic choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People could not believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries Wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Catholic choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

Hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Catholic choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world


	45. It Ends Tonight

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO XtwilightdreamerX**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**IT ENDS TONIGHT. BY THE ALL AMERICAN REJECTS.**

Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

Chorus  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends when darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Tonight,  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.


	46. Lullabies

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO XtwilightdreamerX. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**LULLABIES. BY: ALL TIME LOW.**

Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye -  
it could be for the last time and it's not right.  
"Don't let yourself get in over your head," he said.  
Alone and far from home we'll find you...

Dead - Like a candle you burned out;  
spill the wax over the spaces left in place of angry words.  
Scream - To be heard, like you needed any more attention;  
throw the bottle, break the door, and disappear.

Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams,  
waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."

Forever's never seemed so long as when you're not around  
it's like a piece of me is missing.  
I could have learned so much from you but what's left now?  
Don't you realize you shot this family a world of pain?  
Can't you see there should have been a happy ending we let go?

Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams,  
waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."

Sing me to sleep.  
Sing me to sleep.  
Sing me to sleep.  
Sing me to s...

Sing me to sleep (You've taken so much with you...)  
I'll see you in my dreams, (But left the worst with me...),  
waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry.


	47. Love You To Death

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS. **

**LOVE YOU TO DEATH. BY:KILLHANNAH**

Open your eyes, we're here, are you ok?  
I'd give all I have just to get you to stay  
For so many years in my dreams things were changing  
But always your face was the same

Love you to death  
Love you to death  
Baby, I love you to death  
Love you

When you opened up what you said, it was so sad  
That no one would notice if you ran away  
Then your mascara it ran, don't you vanish tonight  
I'm alive just to say:

Love you to death  
Love you to death  
Baby, I love you to death  
Love you

And they say  
That we're living in a movie world  
So they say, but does the hero get the girl in the end?

Love you to death  
(Does the hero get the girl?)  
Love you to death  
(Does the hero get the girl?)  
Baby, I love you to death  
(Does the hero get the girl?)  
Love you  
(Does the hero get the girl?)

In the end...

* * *

**SORRY I LOVE THIS SONG AND I FEEL THAT THIS IS HOW EDWARD WOULD FEEL OR AT LEAST JACOB BECAUSE HE TRIES TO BE THE GOOD GUY MAYBE THIS IS HOW HE THINKS OF NESSIE, 'DOES THE HERO GET THE GIRL'. BYES REVIEW**


	48. Whisper

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS**

**WHISPER. BY:EVANESCENCE. **

catch me as I fall  
say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
no ones here and I fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away

don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die

I'm frightened by what i see  
but somehow i know that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if i will it all away

don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die

fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes  
lying next to me i fear  
she beckons me shall i give in  
upon my end shall i begin  
forsaking all I've fallen for i rise to meet the end

* * *

**THIS SONG REMINDS ME OF WHEN EDWARD LEFT BELLA ONE OF MY FAVE SONGS )**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE MY SCHOOL HAS BEEN A KILLER TO ME...ESPECIALLY MY TEACHER SHE'S SOOOOO ANNOYING!! SORRY I'M DONE NOW**


	49. Poison

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO future-impending. WHAT AN GREAT SONG POWERFUL LYICS. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**POISON. BY:ALICE COOPER.**

Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my  
Veins  
Your poison, I don't want to  
Break these chains  
Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat  
I hear you calling and its needles  
And pins (and pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you  
Screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but  
Youre under my skin (deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison, I don't wanna  
Break these chains  
Poison  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
Youre poison running through my  
Veins  
Youre poison, I don't wanna  
Break these chains  
Poison  
I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison, oh no  
Running deep inside my veins,  
Burnin deep inside my veins  
Its poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison


	50. No Air

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO LLCool T**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN. **

**NO AIR. BY: JORDIN SPARKS.**

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?

If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,  
Right off the ground to flow to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care

So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air

No more

No air

Baby

There's no air, no air

Hey, oOoOo

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air (Do you expect me, to live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you, It's so hard for me to breathe)

Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me?

If you ain't here I just can't breathe

There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air,

No air


	51. Get Back

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO bordem. THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT SONGS. :)**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN SONGS OR TWILIGHT.**

**GET BACK. BY: DEMI LOVATO.**

Don't walk away like you always do  
This time  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been  
On my mind  
Ever since you left I've been a mess  
(You won't answer your phone)  
I'll say it once and I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone would ring  
And I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh, hold me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

ooohh... eyeee...

Don't look at me that way  
I see it in your eyes  
Don't worry about me  
I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie  
I've been a mess  
Since you left  
And every time I see you  
It gets more and more intense

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone would ring  
And I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh, hold me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
'Cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

You were the only one I wanted  
And you were the first one I fell for  
You're the only one that im in need of  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone would ring  
And I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh, hold me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back

Oh, hold me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
Get back  
Yeah!


	52. When Your Gone

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO bordem. **

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN SONGS OR TWILIGHT. **

**WHEN YOUR GONE. BY: AVRIL LAVINGNE**

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah


	53. You And Me

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO bordem.**

**DISCLMAIER: I DON'T OWN.**

**YOU AND ME. BY:LIFEHOUSE**

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive


	54. 18th Floor Balcony

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Edwella4eva. THANK YOU FOR THE LARGE SONG VARIETIES, THEY ARE VERY GOOD :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A SOUL EXCEPT MY OWN.**

**18TH FLOOR BALCONY. BY: BLUE OCTOBER. **

I close my eyes and I smile  
Knowing that everything is alright  
To the core  
So close that door  
Is this happening?

My breath is on your hair  
I'm unaware  
That you opened the blinds and let the city in  
God, you held my hand  
And we stand  
Just taking in everything.

And I knew it from the start  
So my arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
Here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony.  
We're both flying away.

So we talked about mom's and dad's  
About family pasts  
Just getting to know where we came from  
Our hearts were on display  
For all to see  
I can't believe this is happening to me

And I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours  
That I was so yours for the taking  
I'm so yours for the taking  
That's when I felt the wind pick up  
I grabbed the rail while choking up  
These words to say and then you kissed me...

I knew it from the start  
So my arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
Here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony...  
We're both flying away.

And I'll try to sleep  
To keep you in my dreams  
'til I can bring you home with me  
I'll try to sleep  
And when I do I'll keep you in my... dreams

I knew it from the start  
So my arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
So here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony, yeah

I knew it from the start  
My arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
No, we're not going to sleep

Here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony... we're both..  
Flying away


	55. Bring Me To Life

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Edwella4eva**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS. **

**BRING ME TO LIFE. BY:EVANESCENCE.**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead  
It back home

(wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(Can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(Can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch without you love  
Darling only you are the light among the dead

All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

(wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(Can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life


	56. Hanging By A Moment

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Edwella4eva**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN**

**HANGING BY A MOMENT. BY: LIFEHOUSE.**

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you


	57. Here In Your Arms

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Edwella4eva**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**HERE IN YOUR ARMS. BY:HELLOGOODBYE**

I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here

Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here

Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms.


	58. Here Without You

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Edwella4eva**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN.**

**HERE WITHOUT YOU. BY:3 DOORS DOWN.**

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me


	59. If I Could Be Where You Are

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Edwella4eva**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN SONGS OR TWILIGHT. **

**IF I COULD BE WHERE YOU ARE. BY:ENYA.**

Where are you this moment  
Only in my dreams  
You're missing, but you're always  
a heartbeat from me.

I'm lost now without you.  
I don't know where you are.  
I keep watching,  
I keep hoping,  
but time keeps us apart.

Is there a way I can find you?  
Is there a sign I should know?  
Is there a road I could follow,  
to bring you back home?

Winter lies before me,  
Now you're so far away  
In the darkness of my dreaming  
The light of you will stay

If I could be close beside you,  
If I could be where you are,  
If I could reach out and touch you,  
And bring you back home.

Is there a way I can find you?  
Is there a sign I should know?  
Is there a road I could follow,  
to bring you back home?  
To me...


	60. Invincible

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Edwella4eva**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**INVINCIBLE. BY:MUSE**

Follow through  
Make your dreams come true  
Don't give up the fight  
You will be alright  
'Cause there's no one like you in the universe

Don't be afraid  
What your mind conceives  
You should make a stand  
Stand up for what you believe  
And tonight  
We can truly say  
Together we're invincible

During the struggle  
They will pull us down  
But please, please  
Let's use this chance  
To turn things around  
And tonight  
We can truly say  
Together we're invincible

Do it on your own  
It makes no difference to me  
What you leave behind  
What you choose to be  
And whatever they say  
Your souls unbreakable

During the struggle  
They will pull us down  
But please, please  
Let's use this chance  
To turn things around  
And tonight  
We can truly say  
Together we're invincible  
Together we're invincible

During the struggle  
They will pull us down  
Please, please  
Let's use this chance  
To turn things around  
And tonight  
We can truly say  
Together we're invincible  
Together we're invincible


	61. More Than A Feeling

**BEFORE I CAN START I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR GIVING SONGS TO ME I ENJOY LISTENING TO THEM THEY ARE REALLY GREAT. THANK YOU FOR MY PREVIOUS SONG DEDICATOR WHICH IS Edwella4eva THE SONGS ARE VERY GOOD. THANK YOU. AND THANK YOU EVERYONE IF YOU HAVE ANY RECOMMENDS I WOULD BE HAPPY ENOUGH TO PUT THEM UP.**

**OK THIS SONG IS A SONG THAT I LOVE SOOOOO MUCH MY DAD INTRODUCED IT TO ME!!**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**MORE THAN A FEELING. BY:BOSTON.**

I looked out this morning,  
and the sun was gone  
Turned on some music to start my day  
Then lost myself in a familiar song  
I closed my eyes, and I slipped away

It's more than a feeling  
When I hear that old song they used to play  
And I begin dreamin'  
Till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away

So many people have come and gone  
Their faces fade as the years go by  
Yet I still recall as I wander on  
As clear as the sun in the summer sky

When I'm tired and thinkin' cold  
I hide in my music, forget the day  
And dream of a girl I used to know  
I closed my eyes and she slipped away  
She slipped away

* * *

**OK I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED BUT THE TEACHERS ARE NOW LIKE HAWKS AND IT SCARES ME I ALREADY HAVE A TEST TOMORROW (THURSDAY) AND IT'S ONLY THE 3RD WEEK AT SCHOOL. THAT REALLY SUCSK BUT NONTHELESS I WOULD ALWAYS PUT THE SONGS UP ONE DAY OR ANOTHER. THANK YOU AND REVIEW! )**


	62. My Heart Will Go On

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO lil miz alice. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GREAT SONGS FOR THE PAST MONTH I THINK. THIS SONG IS ONE OF MY FAVEORITES MY FAVE MOVIE TO MY FAVE SONGS. LOL.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**MY HEART WILL GO ON. BY CELINE DION.**

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on


	63. Innocence

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO lil miz alice. ANOTHER GOOD SONG SHES REALLY A GREAT SINGER GO AVRIL!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**INNOCENCE. BY:AVRIL LAVIGNE**

Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by


	64. Better In Time

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Ballet Kitty**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN**

**BETTER IN TIME. BY: LEONA LEWIS**

It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through

Going coming thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'ma be ok

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings

If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh  
Hurt my feelings but that's the path  
I believe in  
And I know that time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you meant everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'ma be ok

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes I will

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time


	65. Tell Me Where It Hurts

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Ballet Kittty**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN**

**TELL ME WHERE IT HURTS. BY: M.Y.M.P**

What is that sad look in your eyes  
Why are you crying  
Tell me now, tell me now  
Tell me, why you're feelin' this way  
I hate to see you so down, oh baby  
Is it your heart  
Oh, that's breakin' all in pieces  
Makin' you cry  
Makin' you feel blue  
Is there anything that I can do

Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away  
Just tell me where it hurts now, tell me  
And I love you with a love so tender  
Oh and if you let me stay  
I'll love all of the hurt away

Where are all those tears coming from  
Why are they falling  
Somebody, somebody, somebody left your heart in the cold  
You just need somebody to hold on, baby  
Give me a chance to put back all the pieces  
Take your broken heart  
Make it just like new  
There's so many things that I can do

Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away  
Just tell me where it hurts now, tell me  
And I love you with a love so tender  
Oh and if you let me stay  
I'll love all of the hurt away

Oh I'm gonna take it all away, baby

Is it your heart  
Oh, that's breakin' all in pieces  
Makin' you cry  
Makin' you feel blue  
Is there anything that I can do

Tell me, baby  
Tell me, oh yea  
Is there anything I can do, baby  
Just tell me where it hurts now, tell me  
And I love you with a love so tender  
Oh and if you let me stay  
I'll love all of the hurt away


	66. Endless, A Silent Whisper

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO Ballet Kitty**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN **

**ENDLESS A SILENT WHISPER. BY URBANDUB**

The night belongs to us  
We're caught in a world of our own  
We cling to the hope it would change for us  
Is it in vain? Is it too late?  
Why did it have to be you than I.  
I heard the news today.

Is this the beginning of our last dance?  
Once around the floor, can we do it again?  
I feel the thrill from words we say,  
I love you.

Embrace so much tighter  
This could be our last together  
Heaven sheds tears for the wounded hearts  
Our forever has been torn apart

Our vast religions  
Won't help us answer  
What was pre-destined for us to have  
Since long ago.  
It's hopeless

The world it turns with us  
Hold me in closer, don't let go of me  
Now we close our eyes and let go to the night  
The night we feel alive.

Is this the beginning of our last dance?  
Once around the floor, can we do it again?  
I feel the thrill from words we say,  
I love you.


	67. Evidence

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Ballet Kitty**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**EVIDENCE, BY:URBANDUB**

Time has a way of healing, or so they say  
So why am I still left here cryin'?

Caught in these ways of emotions as people stare  
I find there's no real place for me to hide  
Well I've been trying in vain  
Was only fooling myself  
With each passing day  
The pain still stays the same

Caught you in the arms of another  
I've been dying everyday since then  
Caught you in the arms of another  
I've found out about you

Caught you in the arms of another  
I've been dying everyday since then  
Caught you in the arms of another  
I've found out about you

What more is it that you need  
Right now clearly it's not me  
With every minute that I gave to you  
The punches that I took from you  
Why was there no warning love?

What more is it that you need  
Right now clearly it's not me  
Despite everything I did for you  
Excused if I'm surprised  
with the moment that I found out that we were through

Caught you in the arms of another  
I've been dying everyday since then  
Caught you in the arms of another  
I've found out about you

Caught you in the arms of another  
I've been dying everyday since then  
Caught you in the arms of another  
I've found out about you

When everything seemed alright  
You turn and break my heart  
Did I deserve your love?  
It kills me inside to think of his arms  
Wrapped around you now,  
Is he a better lover than I?

Well I've been trying in vain  
Was only fooling myself  
With each passing day  
The pain still stays the same

Caught you in the arms of another  
I've been dying everyday since then  
Caught you in the arms of another  
I've found out about you  
Caught you in the arms of another  
I've found out about you  
Caught you in the arms of another  
I've found out about you  
Caught you in the arms of another  
I've found out about you  
Caught you in the arms of another  
I've found out about you

Time has a way of healing, or so they say  
So why am I still left here?


	68. Teenage Love Affair

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Ballet Kitty**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**TEENAGE LOVE AFFAIR. BY:ALICA KEYS.**

Can't wait to get home  
Baby dial your number  
Can u pick up the phone  
Cause I wanna holla  
Daydreaming about you all day  
In school can't concentrate  
Want have your voice in my ear  
'Till mama comes and says it's too late  
Cause the lights are on outside  
Wish there was somewhere to hide  
Cause I just don't want to say goodbye  
Cause you are my baby baby

Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tell me  
I'm gunna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
My first teenage love affair

I love our secret meetings  
On the 5th floor stair case  
I'm gonna give you this letter  
Of all the things I can't say  
Want you to be my first my last my ending and beginning (yeah)  
I wrote your name in my book  
Your last name my first  
I'm your Mrs.

Cause the lights are on outside  
Wish there somewhere to hide  
I just don't want to say goodbye  
Cause you are my baby baby

Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tell me  
I'm gunna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
My first teenage love affair

Hey boy  
You know I really like being with u  
Just hanging out with you is fun

So maybe we can go to first base  
Because I feel you  
Second base  
Want you to feel me too boy  
Third base  
Better pump the breaks  
Oh baby slow down  
I gotta go home now

Cause the lights are on outside  
Wish there was somewhere to hide  
Cause I just don't want to say goodbye  
Cause you are my baby baby

Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tell me  
I'm gunna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
My first teenage love affair

My baby baby  
Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tell me  
I'm gunna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
My first teenage love affair


	69. Tattooed On My Mind

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Ballet Kitty**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN**

**TATTOOED ON MY MIND. BY:SITTI NARVARRO**

Maybe you'll soon forget about all  
Or maybe you'll miss it like I do  
One thing's for sure, I'm all knocked out  
I spend too much time thinking of you

And I can't get you out of my dreams  
Now I know that you're the dangerous kind  
And your smile is tattooed on my mind  
And I can't get you out of my dreams

I don't wanna write  
I don't wanna call  
I would not know what to say  
It should be you  
That's how I want it to be  
Tel me you feel the same way

And I can't get you out of my dreams  
Now I know that you're the dangerous kind  
And your smile is tattooed on my mind  
And I can't get you out of my dreams

Oh yesterday I was feeling safe  
All I do today is try to be brave  
And no melody can seem to soothe my mind  
Now I curse you for being so sweet and so kind

And I can't get you out of my dreams  
Now I know that you're the dangerous kind  
And your face is tattooed on my mind  
And I can't get you out of my dreams

Yes I know you're tattooed  
On my mind you're tattooed


	70. I'll Never Go

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Ballet Kitty**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**I'LL NEVER GO. BY:ERIK SANTOS**

You always ask me  
Those words i say  
And telling me what it means to me

Every single day  
You always act this way  
For how many times i told you  
I love you for this is all i know

Come to me and hold me  
And you will see  
The love i give  
For you still hold the key

Every single day  
You always act this way  
For how many times i told you  
I love you for this is all i know

I'll never go far away from you  
Even the sky will tell you  
That i need you so  
For this is all i know  
I'll never go far away from you

Come to me and hold me  
And you will see  
The love i give  
For you still hold the key

Every single day  
You always act this way  
For how many times i told you  
I love you for this is all i know

I'll never go far away from you  
Even the sky will tell you  
That i need you so  
For this is all i know  
I'll never go far away from you

Come to me and hold me  
And you will see  
The love I gaved for you still hold the key

Every single day you always at this way  
For how many times I told you  
I lOVE YOU for this is all I know

I'll never go far away from you  
Even the sky will tell you  
That i need you so  
For this is all i know  
I'll never go far away from you

I'll never go  
I'll never go  
Far away from you


	71. Forever

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Tawny101. THANK YOU I LIKE THIS SONG AS WELL. IT'S VERY GOOD! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**FOREVER.BY: CHRIS BROWN**

1, 2, 3, 4.. Hey Forever  
Hey (eh)  
Forever

Its you, and me  
Movin at the speed of light into eternity  
Tonight, is the night  
To join me in the middle of ectacy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you

Ima take you there, Ima take you there  
So dont be scared, Im right here, ya ready?  
We can go anywhere  
Go anywhere  
But first, its your chance  
Take my hand  
Come with me

Its like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
Its gon be me you and the dance floor  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double you fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever (forever)  
Ever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor

Feels like were on another level (ohh ahh)  
Feels like our loves intertwine  
We can be two rebels  
Breakin the rules  
Me and you  
You and I  
All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet, baby  
Feel the beat inside  
Im drivin, you could take the front seat (front seat)  
Just need you to trust me (trust me)  
Girl girl girl  
Its like now

Its like I waited my whole life (oh)  
For this one night (one night)  
Its gon be me you and the dance floor (dance floor)  
Cuz we only got one night (ohh)  
Double you pleasure  
Double your fun (yeah)  
And dance forever ever ever (ohh)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever (forever)  
Ever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever on the dance floor

Its a long way down  
We so high off the ground  
Sendin for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl where did you come from?  
Got me so undone  
Gazin in your eyes got me sayin  
What a beautiful lady  
No ifs ands or maybes  
Im releasin my heart  
And its feelin amazing  
Theres no one else that matters  
You love me  
And I wont let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl (ahh ohh oh oh yeah)  
Yeah, I wont let you fall  
Let you fall  
Let you fall (ohh ohh)  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah

Its like  
Its like I waited my whole life (whole life)  
For this one night (one night)  
Its gon be me you and the dance floor (me you and the dance floor)  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever  
Ever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor

Ohh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh yeah  
Forever ever ever ever  
Forever ever ohh


	72. Where'd You Go?

**I FOUND THIS SONG DURING BY VIDEO WATCHING OF ANIME HAS ANYONE HEARD OF THE ANIME 'KODOCHA'? I SWEAR IT SOOOO CUTE! ONE OF MY **

**FAVE ANIMES, IF ANYONE HAS KNOWN OR HEARD OF THE ANIME PLEASE PM ME I LOVE DISCUSSING ANIME!! OK BACK TO THE MAIN TOPIC MY SONG I **

**PICKED.**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**WHERE'D YOU GO? BY: FORT MINOR**

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.

She said Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...


	73. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Hale Storms Aren't Pleasant**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES. BY:KELLY CLARKSON**

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes


	74. You Found Me

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Hale Storms Aren't Pleasant... AWWW IT'S SOOO CUTE IT DOES REMIND ME OF ALICE AND JASPER AS WELL!!**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN**

**YOU FOUND ME. BY: KELLY CLARKSON. **

Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me


	75. Addicts

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Hale Storms Aren't Pleasant. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GREAT KELLY CLARKSON SONGS! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**ADDICTED. BY:KELLY CLARKSON**

It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me

* * *

**THIS SONG REMINDS ME OF ALL THE EDWARD ADDICTS LOL LIKE Hale Storms Aren't Pleasant POINTED OUT THANK YOU!! **


	76. Shadow Of The Day

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Afanoftwilght. I LOVE THIS SONG THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR LINKIN PARK**

**SHADOW OF THE DAY. BY: LINKIN PARK.**

Close both locks below the window.  
I close both blinds and turn away.  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way.

And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you.

Pink cards and flowers on your window,  
Your friends all plead for you to stay.  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way.

And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you.

And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you.

And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you.


	77. Lullaby

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO rae of sunshinexx. THANK YOU FOR THE SONG**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SPILL CANVAS**

**LULLABY. BY: THE SPILL CANVAS**

It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shy, just let me sing you to sleep.

If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close.

It's those pills that you don't need to take,  
medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.  
I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.  
It's your grace and it keeps me grounded.  
I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep.

If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close.

While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame.

If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything. (I really do)  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close.

If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close.


	78. Miserable At Best

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO XMiserableXWithoutXYouX THANK YOU I LOVE LISTENING TO ALL THESE SONGS AND BELIEVE IT OR NOT SOME ACTUALLY MAKE ME CRY. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR MAYDAY**

**MISERABLE AT BEST. BY: MAYDAY.**

Katie, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting go  
Of the nights we shared  
Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so

Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
I know he's there and  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
while across the room, he stares  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best

You're all I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I would give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay

Because I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need it

So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
I know he's there and  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
while across the room, he stares  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best

And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
Been three whole days since I've had sleep  
Because I dream of his lips on your cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly

So let's not pretend that you're alone tonight  
I know he's there and  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
while across the room, he stares  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
But without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best


	79. This Is For Keeps

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Twilighteer1211**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SPILL THE CANVAS**

**THIS IS FOR KEEPS. BY: THE SPILL CANVAS**

The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined  
as I'm running to you  
You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do  
The air is thick with tension much like when we are together  
My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever

As I round your corner  
I am nervous that you won't be my lover  
I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover  
You answer the door with your innocent face  
Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?

Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally we'll live our infallible love

My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust  
Your eyes are softer now  
and your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust  
I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps  
Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?

Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally we'll live our infallible love

Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down

Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally we'll live our infallible love

Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town eternally  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down eternally


	80. Broken Glass

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO animallover01o9**

**DISCLIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR LINKIN PARK**

**BROKEN GLASS.BY: LINKIN PARK.**

Everyday I away go  
Sorry don´t I mean  
See seams so different  
But I can days in stand

Yeah  
Broken Glass  
And die my pride  
For my swear  
Broken Glass  
And come in the snow  
Scare for the that sky

I most in day so fell run again  
Safe to most in hurt this is  
Is not to hold like to splode you  
I've cry why you stay away

Yeah  
Broken Glass  
And die my pride  
For my swear  
Broken Glass  
And come in the snow  
Scare for the that sky

Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah


	81. Mercy

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Ballet Kitty. THANK YOU IT KINDA REMINDS ME OF CARLISE AND ESME MORE THAN ALICE AND JASPER**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR OneRublic.**

**MERCY. BY: ONE REPUBLIC**

Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
Where did you read my story?  
Pulled from the papers  
Desperate and hardened  
seeking a moment every fix

All I wanted to say  
All I wanted to do  
Is fall apart now  
All I wanted to feel  
I wanted to love  
Its all my fault now  
A Tradegy I fear

Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you

Whoa Whoa Whoa  
I feel you  
Whoa Whoa Whoa

Before just the daylight  
Come and i stand by  
Waiting to catch the quickest plane  
Flying to nowhere  
Is better than somewhere  
That's where i've been and nothing's changed

All I wanted to say  
All I wanted to do  
Is fall apart now  
All I wanted to feel  
I wanted to love  
Its all my fault now  
A Tragedy for sure

Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you

Whoa  
I feel you  
Whoa

Im so lost in you  
A tredgy seemed to be over now  
A tradegy it seemed to be

Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you

whoa  
I feel you  
Whoa  
I feel you  
Oh Whoa  
I feel you  
Oh Oh Oh


	82. Beg

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO xXxRoCk aNgELxXx THANK YOUS!! IT'S A GREAT SONG :)**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR EVANS BLUE'S SONGS**

**BE. BY: EVANS BLUE.**

There's a lit cigarette:in the hand of my new angel  
she's blowing smoke like halos, and now everybody wants her  
but I shouldn't even bother  
because you made me so complete dear, but you left me so alone here  
hang a noose for my new sinner somewhere everyone can see it

won't you beg me and then tell me how to love you  
like anybody else would  
I know you're risking failure (risking failure)  
go run for cover (for how long)  
you better start to love her so much you're moving on and on

now there's a whole wide world...that wants to know  
have cheap hotels lost their turn-on? she's bathing in the neon  
and she's polluting all the airways while I'm passed out in the hallway  
and you left me so in love here, you left with so much hate dear  
was I creating only chaos-this world lives just fine without us:won't you?

beg me and then tell me how to love you  
like anybody else would  
I know you're risking failure (risking failure)  
go run for cover (for how long)  
you better start love her so much you're moving on and on

will it change your life if I change my mind?  
when she's lit the whole wide world  
I want to know if you will beg me and then tell me how to love you  
like anybody else would  
I know you're risking failure, (risking failure) but I'd hope you set your levels (for how long)  
so you can run for cover  
you better start to love her  
now are we this pathetic? you made me finally see it  
(will it change your life when I change my mind, will it change your mind when I change my life)

go run for cover  
you better start to love her so much you're moving on  
I'm so pathetic, you made me finally see it  
got what you want? I'm gone  
for how long? for how long? for how long will it change your life?


	83. Vindicated

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO xXxRoCk aNgELxXx SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AWHILE SCHOOL IS REALLY KILLING ME, SO I MIGHT NOT UPDATE TILL **

**IT'S A WEEKEND OR A P.A DAY. SORRY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR DASHBOARD CONFESSIONAL **

**VINDICATED. BY: DASHBOARD CONFESSIONAL**

Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of which has caught my eye

And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated

I am... Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along

And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isoloated, so motivated  
I am certain now that

I am.. Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along

And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever

Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current

So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away

So let me slip, against the current,

so let me slip away  
so let me slip away  
so let me slip away  
so let me slip awaaaaay

Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along

And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

Slight hope

It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption...


	84. Tempation Waits

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO DD. THANK YOU FOR YOUR FAVE PARTS I'M SURE IT'LL BE EASIER FOR ME TO FIND THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR GARBAGE**

**TEMPTATION WAITS. BY: GARBAGE**

I'll tell you something  
I am a wolf but  
I like to wear sheep's clothing

I am a bonfire  
I am a vampire  
I'm waiting for my moment

You come on like a drug (Temptation waits)  
I just can't get enough (Here's to your fate)  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more (Can't stay much longer)  
And there's so much at stake (Temptation waits)  
I can't afford to waste (I heard you say)  
I never needed anybody like this before (Don't say it's over)

I'll tell you something  
I am a demon  
Some say my biggest weakness  
I have my reasons  
Call it my defense  
Be careful what you're wishing

You are a secret  
A new possession  
I like to keep you guessing

You come on like a drug (Temptation waits)  
I just can't get enough (Here's to your fate)  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more (Can't stay much longer)  
And there's so much at stake (Temptation waits)  
I can't afford to waste (Temptation waits)  
I never needed anybody like this before

When I'm not sure what I'm living for  
(When I'm not sure who I am)  
When I'm not sure what I'm looking for  
(When I'm not sure who I am)  
When I'm not sure what I'm living for  
(When I'm not sure who I am)  
When I'm not sure what I'm looking for  
(When I'm not sure who I am)  
When I'm not sure what I'm looking for  
When I'm not sure what I'm living for  
When I'm not sure what I'm looking for


	85. Growing On Me

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO DD**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE DARKNESS**

**GROWING ON ME. BY THE DARKNESS. **

I can't get rid of you  
I don't know what to do  
I don't even know who is growing on who  
'Cos everywhere I go you're there  
Can't get you out of my hair  
Can't pretend that I don't care - it's not fair

I'm being punished for all my offences  
I wanna touch you but I'm afraid of the consequences  
I wanna banish you from whence you came  
But you're part of me now  
And I've only got myself to blame

You're really growing on me  
(Or am I growing on you?)  
You're really growing on me  
(Or am I growing on you?)  
Any fool can see

Sleeping in an empty bed  
Can't get you off my head  
I won't have a life until you're dead  
Yes, you heard what I said

I wanna shake you off but you just won't go  
And you're all over me but I don't want anyone to know  
That you're attached to me, that's how you've grown  
Won't you leave me, leave me alone

You're really growing on me  
(Or am I growing on you?)  
You're really growing on me  
(Or am I growing on you?)  
Any fool can see

You're really growing on me  
(Or am I growing on you?)  
You're really growing on me  
(Or am I growing on you?)


	86. Seventeen Forever

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO jvestaj**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR METRO STATION, EVEN THO THEY ROCK GREATLY! :P**

**SEVENTEEN FOREVER. BY:METRO STATION.**

You are young but so am I  
And this is wrong, but who am I to judge  
You feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

You are young and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
And I can feel your heartbeat  
You know exactly where to take me

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

ooh ooh, ooh ooh

Will you remember me  
You ask me as I leave  
Remember what I said  
Oh how could I, oh how could I forget

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

One mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
ooh ooh, ooh ooh


	87. Burning Up

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO burning4Christ**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR JONAS BROTHERS.**

**BURNING UP. BY: JONAS BROTHERS.**

I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You got me on my toes

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

C'mon girl

I fell I fell  
So fast so fast  
I can't hold myself back  
High heels high heels  
Red dress red dress  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

Walk in the room  
All I can see is you (Oh)  
You're staring me down  
I know you feel it too

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'ma try to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

Slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

Yeah we're burnin' up in this place tonight  
The brothers sing it loud  
(And we're feeling right)  
Get up and dance  
(Don't try and fight it)  
Big Rob for real  
(And that's no lie)  
Stop drop and roll  
(And touch the floor)  
(It keeps on burning up)  
More and More  
I got JB with me  
(Layin' it down)  
Now come on boys  
Let's bring the chorus around

I'm slippin' into the lava And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

Burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby


	88. I'm Here

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO yerosmyhero.**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ALY & AJ**

**I'M HERE. BY ALY & AJ**

No one needs to know how I feel  
No one needs to understand  
Cause they can't have a hold on us  
It's not just any kind of love  
I know when something is too sacred to touch

They don't see...  
You're right where I want you and I think  
You could be...  
Something that's more than expected  
Why let this go all the way down from here  
I'm here.

We both tend to run when we're hurting  
We both tend not to forgive and forget  
The past can't have a hold on us  
For you my heart will give its trust  
I don't need as much of you  
I just need your love

They don't see...  
You're right where I want you and I think  
You could be...  
Something that's more than expected  
Why let this go all the way down from here  
I'm...

Here you go again  
Doubting yourself  
For no good reason  
You're listening to someone else

They don't see...  
You're right where I want you and I think  
You could be...  
Something that's more than expected  
Why let this go all the way down from here  
I'm here.


	89. Damaged

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO mizzezcullen. THANKIES!! :)**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR DANITY KANE**

**DAMAGED. BY:DANITY KANE.**

Do, Do you got a first  
aid kit handy?  
Do, Do you know how to  
patch up a wound?  
Tell me,  
are, are, are, are you, are you patient,  
understanding?  
Cause I might need  
some time to clear  
the hole in my heart and I  
I've tried every remedy  
And nothing seems to work for me  
Baby, (baby)  
this situation's driving me crazy  
And I really wanna be your lady (lady)  
But the one before you left me so

Damaged,  
Damaged  
Damaged,  
Damaged  
I thought I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged  
Damaged  
So Damaged  
So Damaged  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix  
it, fix it, fix it  
(Baby I gotta know what  
are you gonna do? (baby)  
How you gonna fix it,  
fix it, fix it  
(Baby I gotta know what  
are you gonna do?)  
How you gonna fix it,  
fix it, fix it  
How You gonna fix it, fix it, fix it

Do, Do you got a first  
aid kit handy?  
Do, Do you know how to  
patch up a wound?  
Tell me,  
are, are, are, are you, are you patient,  
understanding?  
Cause I might need  
some time to clear  
the hole in my heart and I  
You try to gain my trust  
Talking is not enough  
Actions speak louder than words  
You gotta show me something  
My heart is missing some pieces  
I need this puzzle put  
together again

Damaged,  
Damaged  
Damaged,  
Damaged  
I thought I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged  
Damaged  
So Damaged  
So Damaged  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix  
it, fix it, fix it  
(Baby I gotta know what  
are you gonna do?)  
How you gonna fix it,  
fix it, fix it  
(Baby I gotta know what  
are you gonna do?)  
How you gonna fix it,  
fix it, fix it  
How You gonna fix it, fix it, fix it

Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t (tell me can  
you fix my heart don't you know it's damaged)  
Cause it d-a-m-a-g-e-d  
Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t  
Tell me are you up  
for the challenge  
Cause my heart is

Damaged,  
Damaged  
Damaged,  
Damaged  
I thought I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged  
Damaged  
So Damaged  
So Damaged  
And you can blame the one before

Damaged,  
Damaged  
Damaged,  
Damaged  
I thought I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged  
Damaged  
So Damaged  
So Damaged  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix  
it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it,  
fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it,  
fix it, fix it  
How You gonna fix it, fix it, fix it

My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged  
My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged  
My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged  
My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged  
My heart is  
Damaged


	90. Anything But Ordinary

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Twilight Fan. THANK YOUS!! :)**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR AVRIL LAVIGNE**

**ANYTHING BUT ORDINARY. BY:AVRIL LAVIGNE**

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident, turibulent, succulent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
oh  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.


	91. The Shade Of Poison Trees

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO And She Loves Mr. Jasper Hale**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR DASHBOARD CONFESSIONAL**

**THE SHADE OF POISON TREES. BY: DASHBOARD CONFESSIONAL**

If you knew,  
What I know,  
Would you try?  
Before your time  
Has run on you  
And worn you down

Would you know,  
What you desire,  
In your heart?

If you knew,  
What I know,  
Would you try?

Is there time?  
Is there time?  
To follow just one desire?

Is there time?  
Is there time,  
To follow your heart?

Dress your wounds  
Test your strength  
Face the night

Crave the touch  
Feel the pain  
Know the signs

Is there truth,  
In your pain?  
You decide

If you knew,  
What I know,  
Would you try?

Is there time?  
Is there time?  
To follow just one desire?

Is there time?  
Is there time,  
To follow your heart?

As we lie  
In the shade  
Of poison trees

Are we as safe  
As we let  
Ourselves believe?


	92. 8th World Wonder

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Shstar. THANK YOU GREAT SONG.**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR KIMBERLY LOCKE**

**8TH WORLD WONDER. BY: KIMBERLY LOCKE**

Woke up early this morning, made my coffee like I always do.  
Then it hit me from nowhere, everything I feel about me and you.  
The way you kiss me crazy, baby you're so amazing.

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.

I guess that I'm just falling deeper into something I've never known.  
But the way that I'm feeling, makes me realize that it can't be wrong.  
You're love's like a summer rain, washing my doubts away.

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.

It's only been a week, but it's coming over me.  
It's making me believe that you're the one for me.

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.


	93. The Sharpest Lives

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Princess Candy-Lollypop-Star. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH I CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE OF YOUR GREAT SONGS I LOVE MY **

**CHEMICAL ROMANCE ;P**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE.**

**THE SHARPEST LIVES. BY: MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE**

Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch, can I sleep in my clothes  
Cause I spent the night dancing, I'm drunk I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave this alone  
You're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode  
Like a beast in repose  
Cause I love all the poison away with the boys in the band

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me  
A kiss before she goes

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
Your kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me  
A kiss before she goes

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
Your kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
Your kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me


	94. Always On My Mind

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO BrunettesHaveMoreFun. OMG!! EDWARD!! YOU ARE SO RIGHT I THOUGHT OF EDWARD TO :) THIS SONG IS GREAT! CUZ **

**BELLA IS ALWAYS ON EDWARDS MIND, OR SHOULD BE. :P**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR PHANTOM PLANET.**

**ALWAYS ON MY MIND. BY: PHANTOM PLANT**

Everybody in this place can up and move away  
For all I care this town's already dead and empty  
I'm told that I'm a victim of obsession  
That's what my friends say  
Oh I'm a fool for having ever let her tempt me

Well I turn pale when she walks by  
I am lost in her eyes  
She is always on my mind  
She is always on my mind

She glances over but she keeps on walking down that street  
All I can do is hope that she is thinking of me  
If I could blink if I could breathe if I could get my legs to move  
Well this could be the day I get this girl to love me

Well I turn pale when she walks by  
I am lost in her eyes  
She is always on my mind  
She is always on my mind  
She had turned from a sound,  
Well I must have cried out loud  
She is always on my mind  
She is always on my mind


	95. This Is How I Disappear

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Princess Candy-Lollypop- Star**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE.**

**THIS IS HOW I DISAPPEAR. BY: MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE.**

To un-explain the unforgivable,  
Drain all the blood and give the kids a show.  
By streetlight this dark night,  
A séance down below.  
There're things that I have done,  
You never should ever know!

And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.

Who walks among the famous living dead,  
Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed.  
And if you could talk to me,  
Tell me if it's so,  
That all the good girls go to heaven.  
Well, heaven knows

That without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.

Can you hear me cry out to you?  
Words I thought I'd choke on figure out.  
I'm really not so with you anymore.  
I'm just a ghost,  
So I can't hurt you anymore,  
So I can't hurt you anymore.

And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?  
Let me go, fk!  
So, you can, well now so, you can  
I'm so far away from you.  
Well now so, you can.

And without you is how I disappear,  
And without you is how I disappear,  
Whoa whoa... (And without you is how I disappear)  
Whoa whoa... (And without you... is how, is how, is how...)  
Forever, forever now!


	96. Vampires Wil Never Hurt You

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Princess Candy-Lollypop-Star.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE.**

**VAMPIRES WILL NEVER HURT YOU. BY. MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE**

And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and  
You put the spike in my heart

And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones  
And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there  
Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole  
And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
What if you put the spike in my heart

And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and

Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black feeling?

And now the nightclub sets the stage for this they come in pairs she said  
We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there  
Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse  
And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church  
We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse  
And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul

Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black now?

And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over us tonight

I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
I'll never let them hurt you not tonight  
I'll never let them, I can't forget them  
I'll never let them hurt you, I promise

Struck down, before our prime  
Before, you got off the floor  
Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?

Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
(And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
and this venom from my heart)

Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
(And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
kill this venom from my heart)

Can you stake me before the sun goes down?

(And as always, innocent like roller coasters.  
Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against  
because I've seen what they look like.  
Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going cascading...)


	97. One Day Robots Will Cry

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Princess Candy-Lollypop-Star's friend.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR COBRA STARSHIP.**

**ONE DAY, ROBOTS WILL CRY. BY: COBRA STARSHIP.**

This won't hurt more than a pinch.  
so just pour a drink.  
lets talk it over.  
i'm back after all these years.  
don't be affraid my dear.  
now i'm older.

cause people change.  
can't you see my eyes.  
are they not the same after the lies?  
i know i'm like a machine.  
but i still have dreams.  
i know one day we will...

sleep for days.  
come over, come over.  
i won't make the same mistakes.  
come over, come over.  
i'm dying not to hurt you.  
in our dreams, we can be complete again.

when you were young, you kept a list.  
of the things you'd miss, as you got older.  
i've known you, in every life i've lived.  
yeah, i'm still a kid.  
even though i'm colder.

when you were a child.  
i was lost in the wild, but you built a home for me in the road.  
i was born the cold.  
turn up the heat.  
i know one day we will...

sleep for days.  
come over, come over.  
i won't make the same mistakes.  
come over, come over.  
i'm dying not to hurt you.  
in our dreams, we can be complete.  
if we go to sleep, we can wake up home again.

come on over again.

sleep for days.  
come over, come over.  
i won't make the same mistakes.  
come over, come over.  
i'm dying not to hurt you.

sleep for days.  
come over, come over.  
i won't make the same mistakes.  
come over, come over.  
i'm dying not to hurt you.

in our dreams we can be complete.  
if we go to sleep, we can wake up home again.

come over, come over.  
come over, come over


	98. The Ghost Of You

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Princess Candy-Lollypop-Star.**

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE.**

**THE GHOST OF YOU. BY: MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE.**

I never, said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died we'd be together now  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...

Ever...  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall...  
Down

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home

And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I...  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna


	99. Bubbly

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Highlands. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR COLBIE CAILAT**

**BUBBLY.BY:COLBIE CAILAT**

I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place

It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under covers stayin dry (safe) and warm  
you give me feelins that I adore

It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmm

It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin me tight

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever you go, I'll always know  
Cause you make me smile here, just for a while


	100. Gotta Find You

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Ballet Kitty. THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT SONGS I THINK THIS SONG IS MORE LIKE JASPER CUZ ALICE AND HIM DIDN'T **

**KNOW EACHOTHER UNTIL ALICE FOUND HIM. I DUNNO THOUGH.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR JONAS BROTHERS/ CAMP ROCK**

**GOTTA FIND YOU. BY: JONAS BROTHERS.**

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah

You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Cant find the words to say  
Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you, and you next to me  
Ohh...  
I need to find you  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you(I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Yeaeaahhh  
I gotta find you...


	101. When I Grow Up

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Ballet Kitty. LOL IT KINDA DOES REMIND ME OF ROSALIE! NOW THAT IS FUNNY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR PUSSYCAT DOLLS.**

**WHEN I GROW UP. BY: PUSSYCAT DOLLS.**

Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, every time you turn around  
They screamin' your name

Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for the boys to notice me

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

But be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
But you just might get it  
But You just might get it

They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see, when I was younger I would say

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna havegroupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it


	102. Frozen

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO BlackHeart9. THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT SONG :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR TEMPTATION WITHIN.**

**FROZEN. BY: TEMPTATION WITHIN.**

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colours seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul

I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?

I can feel your sorrow  
(I sacrifice)  
You won't forgive me

But I know you'll be alright

It tears me apart that you will never know  
But I have to let go

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?

Everything will slip away  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold

Frozen  
But what can I do?  
Frozen

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen


	103. Kiss Me

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Daphne. THANK YOU **

**PS. THANK YOU DINO SPRINKLES YOUR COMMENT BRIGHTEND UP MY DAY. :) I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE MY LIST.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR 3 DAYS GRACE.**

**KISS ME. BY: 3 DAYS GRACE.**

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me, out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling,  
So kiss me.

Kiss me, down by the broken tree house  
Swing me, upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me, out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling,  
So kiss me

Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling Oh so kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me


	104. I Do

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO kitimastr. THANK YOU, **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR JEWEL.**

**I DO. bY: JEWEL.**

We've being doing this word dance  
together for some time I know.  
We've treating love like a battlefield  
and taking it slow.

Will you blink?  
What do you think.  
The union we propose  
Is dangerous I know.

'Cause love is a game until it's played  
And if it's lost, it can't ever be saved.  
We have heaven to gain and hell to lose  
And the difference is up to me and you.  
So if you win, I will stop saying I won't  
And start saying I do. I do.

Life can take a long time  
If you make the wrong choice.  
But time sure seems to fly by  
When I hear your voice.

The stakes are high,  
How we will find  
The courage to believe?  
We will succeed.

'Cause love is a game until it's played  
And if it's lost, it can't ever be saved.  
We have heaven to gain and hell to lose  
And the difference is up to me and you.  
So if you win, I will stop saying I won't  
And start saying I do.

Well our hearts are locked inside an iron box.  
We're both too afraid to reveal our most tender parts, oh.

'Cause love is a game until it's played  
And if it's lost, it can't ever be saved.  
We have heaven to win and hell to lose  
And the difference is up to me and you.

So if you win, I will stop saying I won't.  
Stop saying I can't.  
Is that what you said?  
Cause if you did, I do. I do.

If you want me to.  
I do.  
If you want me to.  
If you want me to.  
If you want me to.  
If you want me to.  
I willl try, I willl try, I will try.  
I do.


	105. Careless Whisper

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO kitimastr.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**CARELESS WHISPER. BY: GEORGE MICHAELS.**

I feel so unsure as I take  
your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen and  
you're its sad goodbye  
I'm never gonna dance again guilty feet  
have got no rhythm

Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better  
that to cheat a friend

And waste a chance that I've been given,  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you  
Time can never mend the careless whispers  
of a good friend  
To the heart and mind ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth pain is  
Find more Lyrics at /jE  
all you'll find  
I'm never gonna dance again guilty feet  
have got no rhythm

Never without your love  
Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way

We'd hurt each other with the things  
we want to say  
We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever

But now who's gonna dance with me? - Please stay  
And I'm never gonna dance again guilty feet  
have got no rhythm

No dance  
No dance  
No dance  
You're gone - no dance  
You're gone  
This matter is so wrong so wrong that  
you had lo leave me alone


	106. Stay Beautiful

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO kitimastr. THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT SONGS I CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR TAYLOR SWIFT.**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL. BY: TAYLOR SWIFT.**

Cory's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words nobody knows  
There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know

You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful

Cory finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save them for a rainy day  
It's hard to make conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say, hey by the way

If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know


	107. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**THIS SONG IS DEDCIATED TO kitimastr.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR TAYLOR SWIFT.**

**I'M ONLY ME WHEN I'M WITH YOU. BY: TAYLOR SWIFT.**

Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.

I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say you can't live without me.  
When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
yeah


	108. Let's Make Love

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO kitimastr.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**LET'S MAKE LOVE. BY: TIM MCGRAW FEAT; FAITH HILL.**

Baby I've been drifting away  
And dreaming all day  
Of holding you, touching you,  
The only thing I wanna do is be with you  
As close to you as I can be

Let's make love  
All night long  
Until our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love

Do you know what you do to me  
Everything inside of me  
Is wanting you, needing you  
I'm so in love with you  
Look in my eyes  
Let's get lost tonight  
In each other

Let's make love  
All night long  
Until our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love


	109. Voodoo Child

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Hale Storms Aren't Pleasent. lol THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**VOODOO CHILD. BY: ROGUE TRADERS.**

You're like Voodoo baby,  
You just take hold.  
Put your cards on the table baby,  
Do I twist do I fold?

You're like Voodoo Honey  
All silver and gold?  
Why don't you tell me my future?  
Why don't I sell you my soul.

So here it comes - the sound of drums.  
Here comes the drums, here comes the drums

Baby, baby, baby!  
You are my Voodoo Child - my Voodoo Child

Don't say maybe, maybe  
It's Supernatural - I'm coming undone?

You're like Voodoo baby,  
Your kisses are cold!  
Feel your poison running through me?  
Let me never grow old.

You're like Voodoo honey,  
My pictures you stole?  
You play me like a puppet.  
Sticking pins in a doll!


	110. Decode

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Ballet Kitty. THANK YOU SO MUCH! THAT REVIEW REALLY MADE MY DAY. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL THE GREAT SONGS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT MUCH LESS PARAMORE. **

**DECODE. BY: PARAMORE.**

How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win  
You're losing sight  
All the time

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well  
I think I know  
I think I know

There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true


	111. One Step At A Time

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO i-love-emmett-cullen.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT **

**ONE STEP AT A TIME. BY: JORDIN SPARKS.**

Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch

You wanna show the world  
but no one knows your name yet,  
Your wonderin' when and where and how  
you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face theres a door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more  
and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind  
of impatient waiting  
We live and we learn to take

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got  
it all figured out  
Everything that you wished for  
Could be, should be, would be yours  
If they only knew

You wanna show the world  
but no one knows your name yet,  
Your wonderin' when and where and how  
you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face theres a door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more  
and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind  
of impatient waiting  
We live and we learn to take

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time

Take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time


	112. One In A Million

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO i-love-emmett-cullen. I KNOW HATE HER TOO BUT NICE SONG **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**ONE IN A MILLION. BY: HANNAH MONTANA **

How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
But somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time a was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time a was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're one in a million


	113. Thanks For The Memories

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO i-love-emmett-cullen.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR FOB**

**THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES. BY: FALL OUT BOY.**

I'm gonna make you bend and break  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is"  
If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See He tastes like you only sweeter  
ohhhhhh

I'm looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
Is always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand  
One night stand, OH!

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter

They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from  
Getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter


	114. Breathless

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO i-love-emmett-cullen.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**BREATHLESS. BY: SHAYNE WARD**

If our love was a fairy tale  
I would charge in and rescue you  
On a yacht baby we would sail  
To an island where we'd say I do

And if we had babies they would look like you  
It'd be so beautiful if that came true  
You don't even know how very special you are

You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless

And if our love was a story book  
We would meet on the very first page  
The last chapter would be about  
How I'm thankful for the life we've made

And if we had babies they would have your eyes  
I would fall deeper watching you give life  
You don't even know how very special you are

You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me

You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me  
You're like an angel  
The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me  
You're something special  
I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me  
But all I can do is try  
Every day of my life

You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless

You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless  
Breathless


	115. Thinking Of You

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO i-love-emmett-cullen.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONG.**

**THINKING OF YOU. BY: KATY PERRY.**

Comparisons are easily turned  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test

He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...  
stay...


	116. Who Knew

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO i-love-emmett-cullen.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**WHO KNEW. BY: P!INK.**

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew


	117. 2 Worlds Collide

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO i-love-emmett-cullen.**

**DISCLIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONG.**

**2 WORLDS COLLIDE.BY: DEMI LOVATO.**

She was givin the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her,  
who she could be.  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
And I needed you to believe

You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your tears, I was fine.  
Show me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.

La dee da dee da

She was givin a rule, watching from far away.  
She was given a role, never knew just when to play.  
And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the thrown  
You've givin me strength to find home.

You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
Show me what I couldn't find,  
When two worlds collide.

She was scared,  
Lost in the dark.  
Falling apart,  
I can't survive.  
With you by my side,  
We're gonna be alright.  
This is what happens when two worlds collide.

You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
Show me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
La dee da dee da

You had your fears, I was fine.  
Show me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
When two different worlds collide.


	118. Don't Forget

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO i-love-emmett-cullen. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GREAT SONGS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**DON'T FORGET. BY: DEMI LOVATO.**

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left  
To forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it at all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us

Don't forget


	119. Heart Burst Into Fire

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO -Death. x . Kiss-**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONG.**

**HEART BURST INTO FIRE. BY: BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE.**

I'm coming home,  
I've been gone for far too long,  
Do you remember me at all?  
I'm leaving,  
Hell I've fucked things up again,  
I'm dreaming,  
Too much time without you spent,

It hurts, whoww so sore,  
I'm Torn, Now I'm Torn,  
I've been far away,  
When I see your face my,  
Hearts Burst Into Fire,  
Hearts Burst Into Fire,

Your not alone,  
I know I'm far from home,  
Do You Remember Me At All?  
I'm Leaving,  
Do you wait for me again?  
I'm Screaming,  
No more days without you spent,

It hurts, whoww so sore,  
I'm Torn, Now I'm Torn,  
I've been far away,  
When I see your face my,  
Hearts Burst Into Fire,  
Hearts Burst Into Fire,

Breakdown  
Now that I've grown so lonely,  
No arms just sheets to hold me,  
Has this world stopped turning,  
Are we forever to be apart?  
Forever to be apart,

It hurts, whoww so sore,  
I'm Torn, Now I'm Torn,  
I've been far away,  
When I see your face my,  
Hearts Burst Into Fire,  
Hearts Burst Into Fire,  
I'm coming home, I've been gone for too long,  
I'm coming home, Would you remember me at all?  
Do you remember me at all?  
I'm leaving, I'm screaming, I'm Dreaming,  
When HEARTS BURST INTO FIRE


	120. Memories

**THIS SONG IS DDEDICATED TO salen kaiba. THANK YOU FOR THE LYRICS WELL THAT WAS EASY. :)**

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONG.**

**MERMORIES. BY: WITHIN TEMPTATION.**

In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
now I know why.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

Made me promise I'd try  
to find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
to give me a sign you're ok.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
so I can go on.

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
until the end of time.

Repeat chorus

All of my memories...


	121. Love Story

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO -Death.x.Kiss-**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SONGS.**

**LOVE STORY. BY: TAYLOR SWIFT.**

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;

Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a life story - baby just say "Yes.'"

Oh.

I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,

And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"


	122. Your Call

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO -Death.x.Kiss-**

**YOUR CALL. BY: SECONDHAND SERENADE.**

Waiting for your call, I'm sick  
call, I'm angry  
call, I'm desperate for your voice.  
I'm listening to the song we used to sing in the car.  
Do you remember, butterfly, early summer?  
It's playing on repeat...  
Just like when we would meet.

'Cause I was born to tell you I love you,  
and I am torn to do what I have to,  
to make you mine.  
Stay with me tonight.

Stripped and pollished, I am new, I am fresh.  
I am feeling so ambitious; you and me, flesh to flesh.  
Because every breath that you will take  
while you are sitting next to me  
will bring life into my deepest hopes.  
What's your fantasy?  
What's your, what's your, what's your, what's your...

'Cause I was born to tell you I love you,  
and I am torn to do what I have to,  
to make you mine.  
Stay with me tonight.

And I'm tired of being all alone,  
and this solitary moment  
makes me want to come back home.  
( I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have.)

'Cause I was born to tell you I love you,  
and I am torn to do what I have to,  
'Cause I was born to tell you I love you,  
and I am torn to do what I have to,  
to make you mine.  
Stay with me tonight


	123. The Best Thing

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO -Death.x.Kiss-**

**THE BEST THING. BY: RELIENT K.**

It's Been A Year  
Filled With Problems  
But Now You're Here  
Almost As If To Solve Them  
And I Can't Live In A World Without You Now

All My Life  
I've Been Searching For You  
How Did I Survive  
In This World Before You  
Cuz I Don't Wanna Live Another Day Without You Now

This Is The Best Thing  
The Best Thing That Could Be Happening  
And I Think You Would Agree  
The Best Thing Is That It's  
Happening To You And Me

All I'm Gonna Have  
Is All That You Can Give Me  
And I'll Give Right Back  
Everything I Have In Me  
Cuz Nothing Ever Felt As Right  
As This Does Right Now

I'll Go Back To Before We Met  
Can I Erase The Past  
Try Harder To Forget Cuz  
Nothing Will Ever Be As Good As Here And Now

Cuz When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
And You Dared To Stare Right Back  
You Should've Said "nice To Meet You, I'm Your Other Half"

And This Is The Best Thing  
The Best Thing That Could Be Happening  
And I Think You Would Agree  
The Best Thing Is That It's Happening  
This Is The Best Thing (the Best Thing)  
The Best Thing That Could Be Happening (the Best Thing)  
And I Think You Would Agree (whoooaaa Whooaa)  
The Best Thing Is That It's  
Happening To You And Me

Always Knew  
I'd Find Someone  
I Never Dreamt  
It'd Be Like This  
You've Surpassed  
All That I've Hoped For (and Ever Wished)  
And I'm Tryin'  
So Hard  
With All My Heart And Mind  
To Make Your Life  
As Good As You've Made Mine

This Is The Best Thing (the Best Thing)  
The Best Thing That Could Be Happening (the Best Thing)  
And I Think You Would Agree (whooaaa)  
The Best Thing Is That It's Happening To You And Me

The Best Thing Is That It's Happening To You And Me  
The Best Thing Is That It's Happening To You And Me

(the Best Thing) The Best Thing That Could Be Happening  
(the Best Thing) I Think You Would Agree  
The Best Thing Is That It's Happening To You And Me


	124. She Is

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO -Death.x.Kiss-**

**SHE IS. BY THE FRAY.**

Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own  
To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land

This is going to break me clean in two  
This is going to bring me close to you

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around  
When it falls in place with you and I, we go from if to when  
Your side and mine are both behind it's indication

This is going to bring me clarity  
This'll take the heart right out of me

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

This is going to bring me to my knees  
I just want to hold you close to me

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

She is everything  
(I needed)  
She is everything


	125. Saying Sorry

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO -Death.x.Kiss-**

**SAYING SORRY. BY; HAWTHRONE HEIGHTS.**

These colors will not change, you change the  
way I see them  
These words will fade when you explain why you hate them  
We are the same

She keeps repeating "I bet she needed"  
She says she's right here, she seems so distant  
Saying goodbye this time the same old story  
Seeing you cry it makes me feel like saying sorry

Just a few last hours we gotta make this count  
We're counting backwards  
Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count  
We're falling forward

She keeps repeating "all that she is needed"  
She says she's right here, She seems so distant

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry it makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry it makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying sorry we're falling apart  
Wish we knew this from the start  
Saying goodbye's the hardest part  
Wish we knew this from the start

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry it makes me feel like saying sorry


	126. Broken

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO -Death.x.Kiss-**

**BROKEN. BY: LIFEHOUSE.**

The broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow  
From stealing all my time

And I am here still waiting  
Though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best  
Like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you

The broken locks were a warning  
You got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead  
And I still see your reflection  
Inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
Is there healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you

I'm hanging on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
AndI'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will  
I will be okay

Broken lights on the freeway  
Left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now  
I haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you

I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you


	127. Make Damn Sure

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO -Death.x.Kiss-**

**MAKE DAMN SURE. BY: TAKING BACK SUNDAY**

You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent  
The safest place to hide  
A long night spent with your most obvious weaknesses  
You start shaking at the thought  
You are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not

And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close

I just wanna break you down so badly  
While I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way

My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit  
In time, it says, 'You, oh, you are so cool.'  
Scissor-shaped across the bed  
You are red, violent red  
You hollow out my hungry eyes  
You hollow out my hungry eyes

Find more Lyrics at /bMZ  
And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)

I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far...

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)

I'm gonna make damn sure  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
I just wanna break you down so badly (damn sure)  
In the worst way (worst way)


	128. Angel

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO -Death.x.Kiss-**

**ANGEL.BY: LEONA LEWIS**

I feel it, you feel it  
That this was meant to be.  
I know it, you know it  
That you were made for me.  
We can't deny this any longer  
Day by day it's getting stronger.  
I want it, you want it  
It's what the people want to see.

We're like Romeo and Juliet  
Families can't divide us.  
Like the tallest mountain or the widest sea  
Nothing's big enough to hide us.  
When we make love its overwhelming  
I just touch the heavens  
You're an angel, you're an angel

I said this world, this world.  
Could leave us anyday  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And I don't wanna go to sleep  
'cause you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer  
You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.

So we take it each moment our love grows  
I see it, you see it,  
What we have is made of gold  
We're so filled with meaning,  
Nothing can make us shallow.  
So I hold it, and you hold it  
The promise of tomorrow.  
When we make love its overwhelming  
I just touch the heavens.  
You're an angel, you're an angel

And I said this world, this world  
Could leave us anyday  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And I don't wanna go to sleep  
'cause you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer  
You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.

I don't need three wishes  
Well I just need one  
For us to never be finished  
For us to never be done  
When they say it's over  
We'll just say I love you  
And when they say it's finished  
We'll just keep on building.

And I said this world, this world  
Could leave us anyday  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And I don't wanna go to sleep  
'cause you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer _x2_

You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.

Yes you are. You're an angel


	129. 40 Steps

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO -Death.x.Kiss.**

**40 STEPS. BY: THE ACADEMY IS...**

Soft light, total silence  
So tired to take the table in the door  
The table in the door  
Sat back on the fire  
Only as stable as it'll choose to show  
If I choose to show  
But where were you that night?  
When I was...

Well, I feel that this an explosion  
Nobody else could ever really know  
I will follow you anywhere

You say you don't believe in silence  
You're always afraid of what you can't control  
I will follow you anywhere  
But where were you that night?  
When I was...

When I was calling for the answer  
That you probably shouldn't know  
Well, it feels like flames surrounding me here  
When you were calling with your question  
When all I needed was to know  
Well, it feels like flames surrounding me here

Unkempt and over caffeinated  
I walked the forty steps to the moon  
You met me

You say you don't believe in silence  
You're always ashamed of what you're willing to lose  
I will follow you anywhere  
But where were you that night?  
When I was...

When I was calling for the answer  
That you probably shouldn't know  
Well, it feels like flames surrounding me here  
When you were calling with your question  
When all I needed was to know  
Well, it feels like flames surrounding me here

So this is it  
So this is it  
So this is the silence  
So this is the silence we became  
It's never quite  
It's never quite over  
It's never quite over in the sorrow

When I was calling for the answer  
That you probably shouldn't know  
Well, it feels like flames surrounding me here  
When you were calling with your question  
When all I needed was to know  
Well, it feels like flames surrounding me here


	130. Sorry

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO -Death.x.Kiss-  
SORRY. BY: BUCKCHERRY.**

Oh I had alot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby, Yeah.  
I'm sorry


	131. Leavin'

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Team-Edward3849** **THANK YOU FOR THE SONG.**

**LEAVIN'. BY:JESSE MCCARTNEY**

Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day (all day)  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing (amazing)  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain (let it rain)  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on the G5 G5  
And we're leavin' never lookin back again  
So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly, the one that keep you high  
Have me singing all night night night  
Oh oh oh man she got me singin'  
she got me singin'  
Oh oh oh oh

Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out (walk it out)  
Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is (mouth is)  
Cause you the baddest damn thing that I've ever seen (ever seen)  
So I'm a ask you one time if you got a man

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on the G5 G5  
And we're leavin' never lookin back again  
[ Find more Lyrics at  
So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly, the one that keep you high  
Have me singing all night night night  
Oh oh oh  
man she got me singin'  
she got me singin'  
she got me singin'  
boy she got me singin'  
Oh oh oh

Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just tell him to the left left left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Cause we gone, and we gone, and we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you need to tell him

That I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more makin (makin) you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on the G5 G5  
And we're leavin' never lookin back again  
So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly, the one that keep you high  
Have me singing all night night night night night  
Oh oh oh man she got me singin  
Oh oh oh oh  
_She got me _singin all night night night night night  
Man she got me singin  
She got me singing, oh she got me singing  
She got me singing, girl you got me singing


	132. Fussy

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO -Rhii-**

**: END OF FASHION**

I won't forgive this world its sins  
Too much pain can do you in  
God help me  
I keep my victims on the wall  
You and, your little team of winners  
(God Help me) Helpless little girl. Keep it up (Keep it up)  
Keep the pain up.  
I get so fussy when I'm on my own  
I get so fussy when I'm in control (woah oh oh)  
Fussy when I'm on my own  
I get so fussy when I'm in control (Woah oh oh)

I'm gunna run this river dry  
You never saw me yesterday (you didn't see me)  
Eat my heart and let me-- go  
Eat my heart and let me-- stay  
I'm doing alright (I'm doing alright)  
I'm doing alright (I'm doing alright)  
I've got enough in mind (Got enough in mind)  
I'm doing alright (I'm doing alright)  
Helpless little girl. Keep it up (Keep it up)  
Keep the pain up.  
I get so fussy when I'm on my own  
I get so fussy when I'm in control (woah oh oh)  
Fussy when I'm on my own  
I get so fussy when I'm in control (Woah oh oh)

And I remember you and you and all of this and all of this  
And I remember you and you and all of this and all of this  
And I remember you and you and all of this and all of this  
I--- Keep it up--!!  
Helpless little girl. Keep it up (Keep it up)  
Keep the pain up.  
I get so fussy when I'm on my own  
I get so fussy when I'm in control (woah oh oh)  
Fussy when I'm on my own  
I get so fussy when I'm in control (Woah oh oh)

Help-less lit-tle-girl  
No no no don't seem so angry  
Help-less lit-tle-girl  
Please for-give m


	133. twilight

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO weepingwriter**

**TWILIGHT. BY: THRIVING IVORY**

I recall a long farewell and a time to choose  
So we part like rivers baby, yeah like rivers do  
But I still talk about you though and wonder  
How it is your life will unfold

Show me what it looks like  
Outside your window at twilight  
Show me what it looks like

I recall drivin' home, this ain't gonna hit me till God knows when  
You know I feel it in my bones and I wear it on my skin  
But there is no use in right or wrong  
When a heart must go where it belongs

Show me what it looks like  
Outside your window at twilight  
Is it me that you see dancing on a line,  
Singing I could be yours if you would be mine  
Cmon grow old with me and surely you will see

I remember thinking, boy you must be dreaming  
So hold on, hold on, before it's all gone  
And I do remember thinking  
That your world will go on spinning  
Without me now, so c'mon, c'mon please

Show me what it looks like  
Outside your window at twilight

Show me what it looks like  
Outside your window at twilight  
Is it me that you see dancing on a line,  
Singing I could be yours if you would be mine  
Cmon grow old with me and surely you will see

I recall a long farewell and a time to choose  
So we part like rivers baby, yeah like rivers do


	134. Who Wants To Live Forever

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO jules. THANK YOU I LOVE QUEEN GREAT SONG :)**

**WHO WANTS TO LIVE FOREVER. BY: QUEEN.**

There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away  
from us

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever....?

There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?

Who dares to love forever?  
When love must die

But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today

Who waits forever anyway?


	135. Everything I Do I Do It For You

**This song is dedicated to ****Katanagirl116**

**(Everything I do) I do it for you. By: Bryan Adams.**

Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice  
[ Find more Lyrics at /aC ]

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you


	136. I'm Your Angel

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Katanagirl16**

**I'M YOUR AGEL. BY:CELINE DION, FEAT. R. KELLY**

_[Celine]  
_No mountain's too high for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No river's too wide for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray

_[R. Kelly]_  
And then you will see the morning will come  
And every day will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see

_[Both]  
_ I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel

And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

_[R. Kelly]_  
I saw your teardrops and I heard you cry  
All you need is time  
Seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
It don't have to be this way  
Let me show you a better day

_[Celine]_  
And then you will see the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears just cast them on me  
How can I make you see?

And when it's time to face the storm  
_[Celine]_ I'll be right by your side  
_[R ]_ Grace will keep us safe and warm  
_[Celine]_ And I know we will survive  
And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
_[R ]_ (The end is drawing near)  
_[Celine]_ Don't you dare give up the fight  
_[R ]_ (Oh no)  
_[Celine]_ Just put your trust beyond the skies


	137. True Colors

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Katanagirl16**

**TRUE COLORS. BY: PHIL COLLINS.**

You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness, inside you  
Can make you feel so small

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

So sad eyes  
Discouraged now  
Realize

When this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors, true colors

Cos there's a shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Beautiful, like a rainbow


	138. Heart Turns To Stone

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO Katanagirl116**

**HEART TURNS TO STONE. By: THE FOREIGNER**

The days and nights you sit around wondering where can  
She be  
Hoping that she might appear, out of nowhere  
But you fail to see

All the hurt inside, the wounded pride  
Ooh what she went through for you  
You cheated and lied, as her love slowly died  
And her heart just broke in two

When she was with you, all along  
Behind you right or wrong  
She tried to hold on, hold on  
But you went too far, and shes gone

And now its over and her heart turns to stone  
No time for pity, when her heart turns to stone  
She cries a little as her heart turns to stone  
Shes that kind of woman  
Shell do fine on her own

What you thought was a game  
A game you were winning  
Wouldnt go your way  
Now youve lost what you had  
And your back to the beginning  
Its the price you have to pay

When she was with you, all along  
Behind you right or wrong  
She tried to hold on, hold on  
But you went too far, and shes gone

And now its over and her heart turns to stone  
No time for pity, when her heart turns to stone  
She cries a little as her heart turns to stone  
Shes that kind of woman  
Shell get by on her own

She hides the pain  
But her heart turns to stone  
No time for pity  
When her heart turns to stone  
She cries sometimes  
As her heart turns to stone  
Shes that kind of woman  
Shell get by on her own

Yeah its over  
And her heart turns to stone  
Dont look for pity now  
When her heart turns to stone  
Listen to her cry  
Listen to her cry  
Shes a woman now  
Ooh its a sad thing to see  
To see a heart turn to stone  
The heart of a woman  
A heart turned to stone


	139. Your Beautiful

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO skc. THANK YOU! :)**

**YOUR BEAUTIFUL. BY: JAMES BLUNT.**

My life is brilliant

My life is brilliant, my love is pure  
I saw an angel of that I'm sure  
She smiled at me on the subway  
She was with another man  
But I won't lose no sleep on that  
'Cause I've got a plan

You're beautiful, you're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you

Yes, she caught my eye  
As we walked on by  
She could see from my face that  
I was flying high  
And I don't think that I'll see her again  
But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end

You're beautiful, you're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you

La la la la la la la la la

You're beautiful you're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face  
When she thought up that I should be with you  
But it's time to face the truth  
I will never be with you


	140. Breaking The Habit

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO skc. THANKS. :D**

**BREAKING THE HABIT. BY: LINKIN PARK.**

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight


	141. Just A Dream

**THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO manderz2011**

**JUST A DREAM. BY: CARRIE UNDERWOOD**

It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh, she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and  
Sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream…

Oh…., this is just…. a dream…  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah  
Uhuh…


	142. Unbeautiful

**Unbeautiful. By: Lesley Roy**

**Thanks Little Ms Misery**

Don't hang up,  
Can we talk?  
So confused  
It's like im lost.  
What went wrong?  
what made you go?  
Don't pretend you don't know  
This is me  
Im unchangeable

When did we  
Fall apart?  
Or did you lie  
From the start?  
When you said  
Its only you  
I was blind  
Such a fool  
Thinking we  
Were unbreakable

It was you and me against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said?  
was it something that I did?  
Cuz I gotta know  
What made me unbeautiful.

Ive been told  
Whats done is done  
To let it go  
And carry on  
And deep inside  
I know that's true  
Im stuck in time  
Im stuck on you  
We were still untouchable

It was you and me against the world  
And you promised me forever more.  
Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?  
Cuz I gotta know  
What made me unbeautiful

Wake up, wake up, wake up  
Cuz im only dreaming  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my head now

Because we're much better  
All together  
Can't let go.

It was you and me against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?  
Cuz I gotta know  
What made me unbeautiful

It was you and me against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?  
Cuz I gotta know  
What made me unbeautiful

Make me unbeatiful

* * *

omg! sorry for the long wait, I'm taking reviews now :D


	143. Show Me Heaven

**Show Me Heaven. By: Maria McKee**

**Thanks areohead1980**

There you go  
Flashing fever from your eyes  
Hey babe, come over here and shut down tight  
I'm not denying  
We're flying above it all  
Hold my hand, don't let me fall  
You've such amazing grace  
I've never felt this way

Show me heaven  
Cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Show me heaven please

Here I go  
I'm shaking just like breeze  
Hey babe I need your hand to steady me  
I'm not denying  
I'm frightened as much as you  
Though I'm barely touching you  
I've shivers down my spine  
And it feels divine

Show me heaven  
Cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Show me heaven please

If you know what it's like  
To dream a dream  
Baby hold me tight  
And let this be your...heaven

Cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Show me heaven please


	144. Picking Up Pieces

Picking Up Pieces. By: Blue October

**Thanks LifeOfMusic**

I really need to talk with you  
I keep stepping on the vein  
That keeps my lifeline flowing thru  
I wanna be your perfect stick of glue  
But I don't feel perfect at all  
Sad and insecure flaw

I find it hard to hold conversation  
I get sweaty sick and I wanna walk away  
Its not you its strictly me in this situation  
I'm wondering will it ever go away…just go away

sometimes I feel like weeping  
awake and when I'm sleeping  
perfecting how to put a game face on

this puzzle I've been keeping  
has been in hiding creeping out the closet door  
spilling out onto the floor

How long will I be picking up pieces  
How long will I be picking up my heart

I'll be as honest as I feel  
I'm getting more paranoid and I'm hearing things  
And they never turn out real  
It feels like my heart is made of pure steel  
It's just so heavy all the time

Yea I'm scared of death  
And I'm scared of living  
I gave up on the past cause it's unforgiving  
I misplaced my trust

I watched my word begin to rust  
I'm a balloon about to bust  
I need a place for reliving

But sometimes I feel like weeping  
awake and when I'm sleeping  
perfecting how to put a game face on

this puzzle I've been keeping  
has been in hiding creeping out the closet door  
spilling out onto the floor

How long will I be picking up pieces  
How long will I be picking up my heart

How long (in another space and time)  
Will I be picking up pieces in the corner of my mind  
How long (its getting oh so hard to find)  
Keep picking up pieces in the corner of my mind  
But I still walk on


	145. Green Eyes

Green : Coldplay

**Thanks LifeOfMusic**

Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I come here to talk  
I hope you understand

That green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you  
And how could, anybody, deny you

I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter, now I?ve met you  
And honey you should know, that I could never go on without you

Green eyes

Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know

That green eyes, you?re the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who, tried to deny you must be out of their mind

Cause I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter, since I met you  
Honey you should know, that I could never go on without you

Green eyes  
Green eyes

Ohohohohooooo  
Ohohohohooooo

Ohohohohooooo  
Ohohohohooooo

Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand


	146. Part Of Your World

Little Mermaid Part of your world :D

**Thanks LifeOfMusic**

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Proper women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world


	147. Endlessly

Endlessly. By: Muse

**Thanks LifeOfMusic**

There's a part of me you'll never know  
The only thing I'll never show

Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes

It's plain to see it's trying to speak  
Cherished dreams forever asleep  
Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes

Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
But the moment never comes


	148. I Belong To You

I Belong With you. By: Muse

**Thanks LifeOfMusic**

When these pillars get pulled down,  
It will be you who wears the crown,  
And I'll owe everything to you

How much pain has cracked your soul?  
How much love would make you whole?  
You're my guiding lightning strike

I can't find the words to say,  
But they're overdue,  
I've traveled half the world to say,  
I belong to you

Then she attacks me like a Leo,  
When my heart is split like Rio,  
But, I assure you my debts are real

I can't find the words to say,  
When I'm confused,  
I've traveled half the world to say,  
You are my mu

(Ah! Rponds ma tendresse,  
Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse,  
Rponds ma tendresse,  
Rponds ma tendresse,  
Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse,  
Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse,  
Rponds ma tendresse,  
Rponds ma tendresse,  
Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse,  
I belong,  
I belong to you alone)

Use,  
I can't find the words to say,  
But they're overdue,  
I've traveled half the world to say,  
I belong to you


	149. Never Gonna Be Alone

Never Gonna Be Alone. By; Nickelback

**Thanks LifeOfMusic**

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

Oh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day.


	150. If Today Was Your Last Day

If Today Was Your Last Day By; Nickelback

**Thanks LifeOfMusic**

My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day


	151. Vanilla Twilight

Vanilla Twilight. By: Owl City

**Thanks LifeOfMusic**

The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here


	152. The Saltwater Room

The Saltwater Room By: Owl City

**Thanks LifeOfMusic**

I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light  
Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore  
I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold  
Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt  
Around my arms and began to shiver violently before  
You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me  
Running into the dark underground  
All the subways around create a great sound  
To my motion fatigue: farewell  
With your ear to a seashell  
You can hear the waves in underwater caves  
As if you actually were inside a saltwater room

Time together isn't ever quite enough  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
We need time, only time  
When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time

Can you believe that the crew has gone and wouldn't let me sign on  
All my islands have sunk in the deep, so I can hardly relax or even oversleep  
I feel as if I were home some nights, when we count all the ship lights  
I guess I'll never know why sparrows love the snow  
We'll turn out all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow

So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time.

Time together isn't ever quite enough  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
We need time, only time  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time

Time together isn't ever quite enough  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time


	153. Your The Reason I come Home

Your The Reason I come Home. By: Ron Pope

**Thanks LifeOfMusic**

Watching you watching me,  
A fine way to fall asleep.  
The neighbors fight,  
As we both rest our eyes.

Hands in the fallen snow;  
Numb to the winter cold,  
But we don't mind,  
'Cause we'll get warm inside.

You're the reason I come home.  
You're the reason I come home, my love.  
You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart...  
Well, you're the reason I come home.

Paper doll silhouettes,  
Fingertips on window glass;  
The street's asleep,  
So I breathe you in deep.

The tragedies of chemistry,  
People dream of what you and me  
Have found...  
Effortlessly.

You're the reason I come home.  
You're the reason I come home, my love.  
You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart...  
Well, you're the reason I come home.

And for a long time, I remember,  
Saying prayers for something perfect,  
Saying prayers for someone kind.  
It's in my head,  
We're spinning circles down the avenues instead.

You're the reason I come home.  
You're the reason I come home, my love.  
You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart...  
Well, you're the reason I come home


	154. Fireflies

Fireflies. By: Ron Pope

**Thanks LifeOfMusic**

When the streetlights come on and the fireflies flicker,  
I am walking her home making plans.  
With her shoes in her hands, I am watching her dance,  
As the hem of her dress gently kisses the grass.

It suddenly rains on us,  
She is laughing and turns up her hands.

Like autumn turns leaves, winter will breathe, cold on our necks, snow in our paths.  
Wherever she goes, all that I know about us is that beautiful things never last,  
That's why fireflies flash.

When this summertime ends, we will not part as friends,  
Things were promised in blood; we have sinned.  
Now there's tears in her eyes as she's screaming goodbyes,  
I run 'long side the car turning numb to the sound.

I notice a chill in the air,  
September is creeping up fast.

Like autumn turns leaves, winter will breathe, cold on our necks, snow in our paths.  
Wherever she goes, all that I know about us is that beautiful things never last,  
That's why fireflies flash.

Innocence didn't mean we're immune to these things,  
Let's blame the passage of time.  
Love and loss, truth it costs more than I can spare right now.  
Maybe it's simpler to lie...

Like autumn turns leaves, winter will breathe, cold on our necks, snow in our paths.  
Wherever she goes, all that I know about us is that beautiful things never last,  
That's why fireflies flash


	155. I've Got A Feeling

I've got a Feeling. By: The Beatles

**Thanks BMSequestrian**

I've got a feeling, a feeling deep inside  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah. (that's right.)  
I've got a feeling, a feeling I can't hide  
Oh no. no. Oh no! Oh no.  
Yeah! Yeah! I've got a feeling. Yeah!

Oh please believe me, I'd hate to miss the train  
Oh yeah, yeah, oh yeah.  
And if you leave me I won't be late again  
Oh no, oh no, oh no.  
Yeah Yeah I've got a feeling, yeah.  
I got a feeling.

All these years I've been wandering around,  
Wondering how come nobody told me  
All that I was looking for was somebody  
Who looked like you.

I've got a feeling that keeps me on my toes  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah.  
I've got a feeling, I think that everybody knows.  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah.  
Yeah! Yeah! I've got a feeling. Yeah!

Ev'rybody had a hard year.  
Ev'rybody had a good time.  
Ev'rybody had a wet dream.  
Ev'rybody saw the sunshine.  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah. Oh Yeah.  
Ev'rybody had a good year.  
Ev'rybody let their hair down.  
Ev'rybody pulled their socks up. (yeah.)  
Ev'rybody put their foot down.  
Oh yeah. Yeah! WOOOOHOO!

repeat with both parts.

[Oh my soul...it's so hard.]


	156. Creep

**Creep. By: Radiohead.**

**Thanks Cuore sacro**

When you were here before,  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel,  
Your skin makes me cry

You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special

But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here

I don't care if it hurts,  
I wanna have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul

I want you to notice  
when I'm not around  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here, ohhhh, ohhhh

She's running out again  
She's running out  
She run run run run...  
run... run...

Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here

I don't belong here...


	157. Satellite Heart

**Satalite Heart. By: Anya Marina**

**Thanks Cuore sacro**

So Pretty, So Smart  
Such A Waste Of A Young Heart  
Whatta Pitty Whatta Sham  
What's The Matter With You Man?

Don't You See What's Wrong Can't You Get It Right?  
Outa Mind, And Outa Sight  
Call On All Your Girls, Don't Forget The Boys, Put a Lid On All That Noise.

Im, A Satellite Heart  
Lost In The Dark.  
Im Spun Out So Far, You Stop I Start, But I'll Be True To You

I Hear Your Living Out Of State Runnin In A Whole New Scene. You Know I Haven't Slept In Weeks, Your The Only Thing I See  
Im, A Satellite Heart  
Lost In The Dark.  
Im Spun Out So Far, You Stop I Start, But I'll Be True To You (x2)

No Matter What You Do, Yeah I'll Be True To You.


	158. Alone In This Bed

**Alone In This Bed. By: Framing Hanley**

**Thanks Cuore sacro**

Waking up without you, it doesn't feel right  
To sleep with only memories is harder every night  
And sometimes I think I can feel you  
Breathing on my neck

Tonight, I'm reaching out to the stars  
I think that he owes me a favor  
It doesn't matter where you are  
I'll hold you again

I wish, I could hear your voice  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
I wish, I could touch you once more  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
Not tonight, not tomorrow

I've got the feeling that this will never cease  
Living in these pictures, it never comes with ease  
I swear, if I could make this right  
You'd be back by now

Tonight, I'm screaming out to the stars  
He knows he owes me a favor  
It doesn't matter where you are  
You'll be mine again

I wish, I could hear your voice  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
I wish, I could touch you once more  
Don't leave me alone in this bed

What about the friends that we had?  
We've been crazy not to go  
Leave me in case and I'll

I wish, I could hear your voice  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
I wish, I could touch you once more  
And don't leave me alone in this bed

Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone  
Don't leave me alone in this bed


	159. Come For you

**Come For You. By: Nickelback**

**Thanks AwesomePrincess**

Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it

I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know what just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you


	160. All Around Me

**All Around You. By: Flyleaf**

**Thanks .Death.**

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed


	161. Stuck On You

**Stuck On You. By: Paramore**

**Thanks .Death.**

I heard you driving in my car  
Then in a frozen bar  
And I claimed I didn't care for you  
But your verse got trapped inside my head  
Over and over again  
You played yourself to death in me

I thought I'd drop you easily  
But that was not to be  
You burrowed like a summer tick  
So you invade my sleep and confuse my dreams  
Turn my nights to sleepless itch

Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
I'm too tired to fight your rhyme  
Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
you've got me paralyzed

Holding on the telephone  
I hear your midrange moan  
You're everywhere inside my room  
Even when I'm alone I hear your mellow drone  
You're everywhere inside of me

Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
I'm too tired to fight your rhyme  
Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
You got me trapped

I can't escape your incessant whine  
When you beam it out all across the sky  
No I can't escape  
(stuck on you 'till the end of time)  
your insipid rhyme  
(I'm too tired to fight your rhyme)  
When you shoot it deep  
(stuck on you 'till the end of time)  
Straight into my mind


	162. All I Wanted

**All I Wanted. By: Paramore**

**Thanks .Death.**

Think of me when you're out, when you're out there  
I'll beg you nice from my knees  
When the world treats you way too fairly  
It's a shame i'm a dream

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

I think I'll pace my apartment a few times  
And fall asleep on the couch  
And wake up early to black and white re-runs?  
That escaped from the mouth

Oh-Oh

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

I could follow you to the beginning  
And just relive the start  
And maybe then we'll remember to slow down  
To all of our favorite parts

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you


	163. Two Is Better Than One

**Two Is better Than One. By: Boys Like Girls. Feat Taylor Swift**

**Thanks .Death.**

remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one


	164. Apologize

**Apologise. By:OneRepublic**

**Thanks .Death.**

I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Bridge (guitar/piano)

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...


	165. My Heart

**My Heart. By: Paramore**

**Thanks .Death.**

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...


	166. Use Somebody

Use Somebody. By: Kings Of Leon

**Thanks .Death.**

I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody

Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you

Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice

Someone like me, someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody

I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now

Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody

I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see


	167. Be The Man You Love

**Be The Man You Love. By: Il Divo**

**Thanks burnin4Christ**

Si me ves hallarás en mis ojos el amor  
eres tú la mitad que a mi vida completó  
Lo que soy te daré sin miedo a algun error  
creo en ti y dejaré en tus manos mi ilusión.  
Quiero estar dentro de tu corazón,  
Poder lograr que me ames como yo.

I only wanna be the man  
to give you everything I can  
every day and every night  
love you for all my life.  
I don't wanna change the world  
as long as you're my girl  
it's more than enough,  
just to be the man you love.

Quiero ser el lugar donde puedas refugiar  
el temor y calmar en mis brazos tu ansiedad  
Desde hoy voy a ser todo para ti  
Hasta ayer te soñé y ahora estás aquí  
Quiero oir tus secretos, lo que sueñes descubrir,  
quiero amarte así.

I only wanna be the man  
to give you everything I can  
every day and every night  
love you for all my life.  
I don't wanna change the world  
as long as you're my girl  
it's more than enough,  
just to be the man you love.

I only wanna be the man  
to give you everything I can  
every day and every night  
love you for all my life.  
I don't wanna change the world  
as long as you're my girl  
it's more than enough,  
just to be the man you love.

Just to be the man you love


End file.
